Of Lovers and Enemies
by White Scribe
Summary: There's an odd Youth Council being set up for all important teen figures in the war, among them are our heroes, and their enemies. Drama, romance, and a lot of confusion in this fic. plz, R
1. Chapter 1: War of the Titans

Hello everyone. I'm sorry that my writing on the Don't Hate Me series is taking so long. One more week, i promise and my writing is back to normal. But, since i have been ignoring you all for so long, I decided to give you at least something to ponder over. I decided to write a One Shot angst thing based around the characters of Gundam Seed. I actually have no idea what I'm doing, so... bear with me, all right? Hope it doesnt turn out too bad. And, just a warning... the plot... yeah. there's SOME kind of plot, there always is, and I DID come up with one... somewhere in my drawers full of thoughts, however i know that it is not under any circumstances CLOSE to the actual plot of the show... for instance, Attha is still alive, and Athrun has already fought alongside Kira, yet returned to the ZAFT forces and so on... which didn't actually happen so...yeah

_Disclaimer: No i don't own Gundam Seed, or it's characters and ideas so on and so forth, however if I do bring in some new character(s) they DO belong to me and you CANNOT touch them, I'll hunt you down and... well yeah, you get the point. Have a nice day. wink _

**_War of the Titans_**

"I don't think this is a good idea. I really don't." Cagalli murmured softly. Her father sighed and rubbed his face, worn by her attitude. It was the weirdest feeling to know that his daughter had changed so drastically in the last month of war, that her usually annoyed angry glare had turned controlled, and ever more powerful.

She was conducting herself with restraint and it was more infuriating than before. Amazing what a teen can figure out to hurt you without actually breaking the rules.

"Cagalli, please... It's for Orb."

The blonde stared steadily at him for the longest moment, her eyes piercing into his being and he knew she didn't like him a whole lot at that moment. Didn't like him at all.

"I know. That's the 'only' reason why i'm doing this. But i also know that something is going to happen. You can't get anything good out of putting so many important people in one ship- I mean, good lord. We'll be the target of ALL the forces-" her voice was rising, loosing control. Her father sighed again, this time with relief. If only she would be herself again with him for just one minute-

Cagalli stopped, took a deep breath and shrugged. "But, I'll do it anyway. Pray that I don't die in there."

He looked down, worn. She had regained control again... "All right, Cagalli."

He closed the door as he left her room and stood outside for a moment, listening. About halfa minute of silence passed, and he was about to walk away when he heard the crash of soemthing shattering against the door and Cagalli's angry growls, controlled screams... heart breaking sobs.

Sighing once more, he walked away.

Kira stared at her, his eyes just a little wide in surprise. "I beg your pardon... Captain- but...why-"

"Why you?' she asked, rubbing her face. "Why you? Yes, i know it seems odd, Kira, but... and I'm sorry, God, you've no idea how sorry I am about this."

He glanced over at Commander La Flaga, asking for some help, or at least some explanation. La Flaga looked away, just like the captain. "What is it that I'm supposed to do?" Kira finally managed, looking between the two of them with a sense of defensiveness settling over his chest. He didn't understand... why would they send him to a ship full of political people...?

"You are there simply to keep the peace, and to take care of Miss Allster." La Flaga managed, after the long silence drew out.

Kira winced. "Fllay? Why must there be a bodyguard? Who else is to be there?" he muttered, withdrawing into himself for fear of showing his dislike.

Murre sighed. "The Orb Princess is to be there... but, I've not been informed of any bodyguard coming with her."

Kira frowned. "Orb princess... but, she's even more important than Fllay... is she not?" he questioned, unsure of how that sounded. It was nearly... rude.

"Yes, however the way the Orb leaders deal with things is not our problem. Ours is to protect our own. That is why we are letting you choose a few others from the crew to go along with you. hopefully some your age, we don't want things to look like we're over protecting."

Kira stared at her again, thinking, running through all the names. He knew Mir wanted to go somewhere, anywhere that wasn't the Archangel, at least for a few days... and if he took Mir, Sai would want to stay with her... even if Fllay was coming along.

He sighed. "Mir and Sai?" he managed after a moment of thought. La Flaga smirked widely at the captain. "I told you so. All right, go get ready." he added.

Kira turned and left, wondering how he had known, and why the cpatined would doubt things. Sighing he closed the door and slipped outside, silent as ever. This was going to be weird...

Athrun frowned slightly. "What...? We're being sent in as representatives? Why us? My teams is not-"

"Your team should not be complaining." Le Creuset snapped. Athrun shut his mouth. "You and Miss Lacus Clyne will be the main representatives, your two team mates shall be body guards." the commander continued.

Athrun felt his stomach drop. "Lacus...? You're sending Lacus?"

"yes, we are. As it seems the Orb Kingdom is sending in their Princess and the Natural ship has decided to send in Miss Fllay Allster. It only seemed fit..."

Athrun's frown deepened. He didn't understand what was going on, nor what council it was that was supposed to discuss whatever problem had arrisen during the war, as far as he was aware, nothing had changed in the last few months..

"Who else is to be there?" he finally managed. The Commander shrugged. "What does it matter? You'll find out when you're there. Now go get your team ready to depart. you're leaving in half an hour, you shall meet miss Clyne at the ship."

Athrun's jaw tightened with slight dislike, but he nodded soluted and left, his whole body tingling with the anticipation of something dangerous. This was going to be different... Something was terribly wrong.

"Miss Clyne?"

The door opened, and the pink haired girl laying on the bed straightened up quickly, blinking mildly in surprise. "Yes..? Who's there?" she asked softly, pushing locks of pink out of her way.

"Uh, your father wishes to speak to you, Miss. he's on the communicator, line four." the servant standing awkwardly by the door muttered.

Lacus stared at him for a moment, reading his expression with care, before turning back to the communicator by the wall.

"All right, thank you."

She stood, and watched out of the corner of her eye as the servant nodded and left, closing the door behind him quietly.

She frowned slightly. Father had told her he was to be too busy to speak to her that day, he had apologized and assured he would speak to her later about getting Athrun to come home for a couple of days. It was very much unlike him to go through lengths to contact her suddenly while she was doing her studies... It just seemed out of the ordinary, and considering how things had been changing slowly into weirdly constructed plans for war of late, that was not a good thing...

These thoughts and many others flying through her young head, Lacus turned to the wall and pressed a button on the intercom-ish thing.

The screen flickered to life and her father's worn and sorrowful facecame into view. She froze. he had only worn that expression around her once, and that had been when her mother had...

"Father... whatever is the matter?"

Clyne looked carefully at the screen then looked away, as if he was ashamed. It was rare that a parent would be ashamed of his own daughter.

"Lacus... I have some rather... stressful, news."he said slowly, his wording more than a little careful. Something had to be wrong. "Father... Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry Lacus, I told them against it, but the choice in the end is yours and therefore i have to present you with this opportunity."

The girl frowned slightly, blinking through her locks of hair. "What are you talking about? I dont understand... There's an opportunity?"

Sighing her father began to explain, his voice tight, his expression annoyed. When the story had come out about the 'youth political council' Lacus allowed herself to cock her head and blink in surprise. "Me? They want to send ME? But father... My views of the ZAFT forces is not in sync with what they wish me to say... Are you sure?"

It seemed rather strange, that they should send her, of all people, the one person who had defied the forces of the coordinators to help the rebel Kira whom they wished to destroy for so long... the one person that had talked to Athrun and planted a seed of doubt in his mind...

WHy her?

"ALl right, I will go."

At first she had thought taht they night would be different from the day in the ship... then she had decided that perhaps they would not be in space, and that was what the final choice had been.

Though who's choice it was... that was left a mystery.

They were simply sailing, hovering over the sea, which seemed to expand to fill the entire world full of blue clear water.

Cagalli stood idly by, on the railing. She could feel the touch of the wind and the whisper of salt following it's trail, like a lover.

It kissed her face and ran long cool fingers through her blonde hair, which was shockingly in a decorative bun on her head. Threads of it fell around her face, framing her large eyes. She was dressed in a green dress, feeling awkward and more afraid that she would have if she had chosen her own outfit.

But, as it turned out, if she agreed to one thing, she agreed to it all. It only figured.

Footsteps caught her attention, heading in her direction. Forcing herself not to turn too quickly she looked back and froze, unable to stop that instant reaction in time.

Fllay walked towards her, dressed in a gown simular to her own, but red, matching her hair, it outlined her curves. Her hair was down, falling around her shoulders in thick waves.

Fllay was pretty... in a dirty way most of the time. CAgalli turned all the way around and leaned her back idly on the railing of the ship, facing her. Having your back to someoen you dont trust isn't smart.

"Good evening, Fllay."

THe red head held her gaze for a long time, and Cagalli could practically feel the venom pouring from her heart. She was a bitter person, it was so obvious, and it made her a little sick to see her that way... to see anyone that way.

"Why do you bother to pretend to be my friend?" Fllay asked bluntly, her voice controlled, sweet and welcoming, the words were not.

Cagalli sighed, feeling just a bit worn. She had figured this would eventually come out into the open, she had never liked Fllay and she had let her know, though she had hoped that the popular Miss ALlster would keep her mouth politely shut on the matter... at least until later, after the meal of introduction.

IT only figured she should not.

"I wasn't aware that I was to do otherwise." she forced herself to spit out, though several violent ideas plagued her mind.

"You like Kira." FLlay stated. Cagalli cocked an eyebrow, grinding her teeth in the process. "I do not."

"Liar."

"Shut up, you insolent little..." Cagalli stopped, finding herself heading towards FLlay, who had shifted in slight surprise. She wasnt worth it at all... coward that she was.

"Never mind..." THe blonde murmured.

Fllay smirked, bitter amusement brimming her eyes. "You do."

Silently, Cagalli moved towards her and leaned in, her face inches away. "I actually love him, unlike you... but not the kind of love you seem to think, though... i don't think you know what that is anyway. He is... very much like my brother, one i never had. ANd for that reason, i hope that he realizes how worthless you are."

She whispered it into her ear, then pulled back far enough to hold her gaze, eyes flashing. "It's going to be a long couple of weeks. You'd better be careful at how you play this survival game."

Promptly she walked away, leaving Fllay alone on the dock, seething with angry frightened fury that she was simply too weak to express as she wanted...

"Athrun..." Lacus murmured.

Athrun blinked mildly at her, wishing he could come up with something to say, something to keep that slightly defensive look from crossing her eyes as it did the moment she saw him.

He didn't blame her in the least, and yet how he wished it could go away... Though, at the same time.

/DO i want it all to go back?...no./

"Hello, Lacus..." he replied, standing awkwardly. His team stood behind him, Yzak brimming with hollow bitter amusement, Dearka looking grim... Mir was on the ship... It was affecting him. Somehow Athrun had connected some of the events that occured together and realized the reason for Dearka's sudden change.

Yzak however was too dense to see anything let alone an emotional bond. He was still being silent and snobby toward both of them as a reply to their before actions.

Lacus sighed, not wanting to let the rest of the awkward silence go on. She shifted, feeling a bit tight in her clothes, wondering if perhaps she should have considered not wearing a dress this once...

She looked down after a moment. "Athrun, I know what you've done since we last spoke... I got a message from Cagalli Attha... and Kira."

Yzak stood sharply. "I can't stand to be in a room for of idiots. I'm leaving." he stomped out, wishing he could slam doors shut on his way out, however it quietly and controlably shut behind him as he left.

Dearka nodded at Athrun, sighing. "Yeah, yeah... I'm going." he muttered and started after him, glancing one time at Lacus before leaving.

Lacus blinked slightly, not confused but worried and looked back at Athrun. "I am sorry that we have not spoken for such a long time. A lot of things have changed since then... Some taht you havent been informed of." she hesitated a moment, wondering how he would take the decision she had made. He had been so angry the last time they had spoken...

He had held a gun at her... threatened to pull the trigger.

THis was not going to go anywhere, there were some things you could not forget, some emotions that did not want to go back.

"I'm breaking the engagement."

Athrun somehow was not surprised.

"Kira!"

Sai walked towards him rapidly, his stride obviously stiff. Something was bothering him, his whole body was saying so.

Kira slowed and nodded at him weakly, finding it a bit uneasy that everyone was seen around the ship dressed in ordinary clothes... there wasn't a uniform anywhere, it was unnerving. Wrong, even.

"Sai..? What's the matter?"

"Mir! I lost her, we bumped into some bastard ZAFT bodyguard and she ran because of some idiot remark he said ... I didn't catch waht it was, but it broke her... and while i argued I saw Dearka run by as well- god, you have to help me find her."

Kira froze slightly, tension crossing over his features. THis was the one thing he had been worried about. There were still some representatives and bodyguards on board that he had not met... People that had strict views, that would fight each other and hurt each other at any given chance.

"All right, Sai, come on."

The sobs were louder than she had expected... She muffled them and soon her tears were pouring silently down her face, leaving her in complete darkness, unbroken cold sad peace...

Had she held a weapon that idiot would have died... She hadn't felt anger of that sort in a long time. it had mainly been silence and sadness for a while... Because even Dearka had tried to understand, had tried to help, despite not wanting any of that help.

But now...maybe she should have told Kira that she didn't want to go... that it wasn't a good idea.

/But i did want to come... not long ago.../

"Mir?"

She sighed, running her fingers through the tears that had fallen to the ground, wiping them away. The shadows ate them up. She just realized at that moment that she was in the hanger, ships and other vessels decorated the area.

"What do you want Dearka...?"

She could see him out of the corner of her eye, looking down at her. There was an odd vibe of uncertainty about him of late... or at least since the last time she had seen him. She'd never admit it, even to herself, but she had memorized each feeling and feature of him.

It was a subconcious addiction.

"I...I came to see if you were okay." he said, his voice quiet. He crouched down beside her, his face suddenly at her level. Mir turned away sharply, feeling the sting of tears in the back of her eyes again.

"I'm fine."

"...no."

She turned to look at him sharply, tears pouring down and all. He'd never said that before. "What?"

"You're not fine at all." he stated again, calmly looking at her, though his jaw was tight, like he felt something he didn't really want to express.

She turned away again, to look at the opposing wall. "What does it matter. The answer was enough for you before."

"Well... maybe the same lie doesnt work forever."he retorted, though it was a gentle reply, intended in peace.

"There's nothing you can do." she hissed, suddenly feeling bitter again, pain welling inside as usual. He sat down beside her, though she could feel that he was taken aback.

"THen, I'll just sit here and do nothing." he stated weakly. She began to cry again, the tears silent, as she looked at him. WAnting him to just leave, leave her to rot in her pain... and yet...

SIlently she wrapped her arms around her knees and cried, not caring that he was sitting right beside her, just a breath away.

After a long while... she felt arms around her. she couldn't figure if it was her imagination... a dream of someone she had loved and had left... or maybe... it was someone she didn't dare think would touch her.

Let alone, care.

The doorto the sitting area opened. Athrun looked up from a book he had been silently pretending to read, though his thoughts had been too insistant to push aside and had returned again and again to the conversation he had had with his fiance... or... had been fiance.

The fact that he was now... 'free' scared him a bit. Though, not as much as the thought that he had labelled this sudden change as 'freedom' considering he had never known to be enslaved.

These thoughts came to a sudden stop as his eyes took a moment to take in who had walked in the door.

She was on the other side of a rather large room, full of people who were walking and talking and reading, therefore it was not a surprise that she didn't at that moment realize he was literally staring at her.

Though, heaven and hell knew he wished she would recognize him at that moment.

She was wearing a simple dress, her hair was in a simple style and her face was simply oulined in simple, gentle tones that looked nearly natural, so much that he didn't realize at all that she was wearing any make up at all.

THough, had he known that she was, it wouldn't have made a difference, the fact that she was wearing a dress alone left him stunned, shocked... though in a wonderfully pleasureable way.

"...oh..." he finally breathed.

Cagalli looked around, her posture a bit less tomboyish, more dignified... uncertain. He could read it on her face. There was a definite change. He wasnt quite sure of what it was, but it was there.

Several people spoke to her, boys for the most part. She blinked at them as she walked towards the book shelves, as if trying to figure what it was they wanted.

It was tempting, to get up and tell them all to bloody sod off, but Athrun refused to become like them. Protective over someone he knew he didn't exactly owe protection to...

Suddenly he blinked and realized she was looking at him, past several boys who were blocking her way. WHat does one do when something like that happens, anyway?

He sighed and stood. Damn male ego...

Quietly he walked towards her, wondering what in gods name he could say at that moment. THey had never really said something like. "Hi how are you...?"

It just seemed... odd.

However, the situation sorted itself out quite nicely.

"Will you get out of my way, I am not interested!" Her voice wasnt as harsh and self centered as it had sounded the first time he had heard her, when her anger had been raw.

That was the change. It was like a puzzle piece falling into place. There were still many to go, however.

"You're the Princess of Orb, though... aren't you? Come on, just answer my question!" The boys around her began to laugh, and smirk, amused by the stubborness of one of their party who seemed determined to get a nice sentence from the Princess.

Cagalli had other plans. "I swear... if you don't move I will make sure you burn in hell-"

"Princess... are you all right?" Athrun found himself saying. The group turned to look at him, along with Cagalli, who to his surprise turned a tiny bit red shrugged and nodded, while lowering her gaze to the floor.

"As always." she mumbled.

That was enough to get the others to back off so fast you'd have thought Athrun had laser vision... though his glare could have easily passed the test at that moment.

Cagalli sighed, rubbing her arm a bit with either anxiety or uncertainty. "That... was a bit annoying." she admitted, blinking at him through her hair.

Athrun smiled weakly and shrugged. "If I'm not mistaken, men have that effect on women a lot."

SHe smirked slightly, loosening up enough to look at him. "Correct."

A little voice in his head sighed in relieve. One point for him.

"I didn't really expect you here... to be honest." She began slowly, walking along side of him as they headed to where he had been sitting and had left his book. He shrugged slightly. "Well... neither did I. However, we were sent despite common logic."

Cagalli looked towards the shelf to her right as she walked, scanning the titles but not seeing any.

"We?"

Athrun worried for a moment, unsure of what to say. If he said he was with Lacus, she would get the wrong idea, however telling her straight out that they were no longer engaged was out of the question, and lying wouldn't work, because he'd end up in a room with both girls in thereeventually... bother it all.

"Um... yes, my team, and Miss Clyne."

To his surprise, Cagalli turned to look at him, happily. "Oh really? Lacus is here? Thank god... I thought I'd be the only sane mind in the council."

He stumbled for a bit, wondering what her reaction meant to him, but decided to ignore it. "well... I'm glad to hear that you didn't think I was part of the council until a few minutes ago then." he smirked. Cagalli laughed. "I never said I thought you sane, though." she pointed out.

Athrun smiled weakly, a bit confused... no, scratch that, he was completely screwed over at that moment. One emotion then a thousand seemed to have taken refuge in his body and he was stuck, trying to house them all. It wasn't working very well.

"I heard that Kira and Fllay Allster are here..." Athrun murmured, changing the subject to things that didn't require so much emotional processing.

It backfired on him a bit, but it was better than the alternative.

"Oh yes... I've already had a 'conversation' with Fllay." Cagalli muttered, her voice going quite flat and annoyed in comparison to how she had been speaking before. Athrun blinked slightly. "What's the matter?"

CAgalli let out a soft breath. "I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you. Fllay and Kira are something that seems to be an unspeakable right now. Perhaps you should talk to Kira about it. It's best that you're not caught off guard when the debates begin at the council tomorrow morning... or at dinner tonight actually." she replied, trying to think ahead as best as possible.

Athrun frowned slightly. "What do you mean, caught unaware?" he asked, confused by the clear hate that seemed to seep right out of cagalli's body at that moment. He hadn't been aware that she could dislike something so badly.

"Let's just say that Fllay will certainly attempt to attack Lacus, and me."

THis made Athrun stop sharply. "You...? WHy you?"

Cagalli laughed lightly at his reaction, though she was a tad surprised by it... surprised in a worried way. "WHy Lacus is what i'd expect you to ask me, not me... What does it matter if she attacks me?"

"Well, i'm just... surprised, I thought you two were mainly on the same side."

"She's more Earth Alliance than anything, I'm all orb, there's nothing that we agree on, expect our dislike for each other." Cagalli replied, her voice quiet and controlled.

Athrun could tell she had extremely strong feelings hidden in those words. "Why does she hate you?" he asked rather bluntly, wanting to know. he was aware of why Fllay would hate Lacus... Lacus had been taken by kira, he had been dense enough not to know that until about half an hour ago, but Fllay probably had found out a long time ago.

However... the connection between Cagalli and Kira which was Flay's only sore spot seemed vague...

"Because I love Kira enough to care that he not be with that insolent self centered whore that's why she hates me." Cagalli stated, looking down with a frown on her face. "She hates the fact that I know what she is."

Athrun stared at her, wondering for a moment what kind of love she meant... was it possible she didn't know about Lacus and Kira...?

"I see." he finally managed, feeling pained. Gods, two rejections all in one day...

He couldn't take a whole lot more of this.

He looked up to find Cagalli staring at him in thought, her expression threw him off, again. There was worry on her face.

"Athrun... are you okay... I'm not sure why but i just...noticed that you werent yourself for a second." she mumbled, looking away as he looked up, her cheeks growing pink.

Wow, either she was a puzzle beyond comprehension or he was just...blind.

"No... I'm all right." he managed. "Though... I think i have a headache."

Cagalli turned to look back at him again, smiling weakly. "My fault?"

Gods, she was so adorable..."Never."

And the little voice in his head said. "liar."

(ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I think it's gonna force its way into a story! Noooooooo, this was meant to be a one shot- gah, darn it all, i should know better than to try short things. It never works for me...)

"Mir? Mir are you-"

Kira stopped, finding Fllay in his way suddenly. "Fllay... hi." he muttered, and tried side stepping. She stepped in his way. "you've been avoiding me since i got back from the ZAFT force ship... why?" she stated. Kira frowned and looked at her steadily, rather disturbed by her choice of colors. Great, take on the color of blood at a youth council for war.

"Look, not now Fllay, we'll talk about this later, I need to find Mir..." as soon as he said that he wished he hadnt.

Her eyes narrowed. "So... Mir is suddenly more important than I am?" she whispered, her voice was that of a weak hurt girl. Her posture said otherwise. She was ticked.

Kira fell back slightly, wanting with all his heart to avoid an argument, right in the middle of the halls as well.

"No- well, y-no... look, Fllay, I'm really stressed right now, just gimme a few minutes and we'll discuss this, all right?" he stuttered, catching himself before saying something a bit dense. he felt sick though, watching her begin to pace in front of him.

"I'll find Mir." Fllay stated, and turned away, starting down the hall. Kira froze, blinking... it took him a whole ten seconds to snap out of it.

"What? Fllay? No... don't it's all right-" he started, kicking himself for dragging Mir into it. "Why? WHy cant i go look for my friend too?" Fllay snapped, turning around sharply.

Kira frowned slightly, feeling impatient all of a sudden. "Since when is Mir your friend, Fllay? Last time you two ended up on the ground in a heap with a gun, if i recall Sai-"

"SAi is an idiot! He's a liar too, that's why i chose YOU Kira, dont you understand-" she began to move towards him, putting a hand on his arm lightly. Kira drew back sharply before giving himself the time to think twice.

"Stop it Fllay. I ended this a long time a go, I thought you understood."

SHe stiffened, looking past him ignoring what she had said. Kira looked over his shoulder cautiously and froze, letting out a soft breath.

"...Lacus.."

The pink haired girl shifted her weight slightly, rubbing an arm in slight uncertainty. "Oh... I'm sorry if I'm intruding-" she began softly, looking past Kira at Fllay, as if she were the only one that could be feeling the intrusion.

Fllay fumed silently. "We're actually discussing something, it'd be nice to have some privacy." she grumbled.

Kira frowned. "I don't want to talk about this, Fllay. Not now..." He turned around, leaving her behind as he walked towards Lacus.

"I didn't know you were here already..." he began slowly, taking her by the elbow and leading her away from Fllay as fast as he could.

Fllay stood there, gasping for breath for the longest time, her whole body shaking with fury she hadnt felt even for the Cagalli up on deck.

Lacus glanced slightly over her shoulder as they turned the corner and couldn't help but pity the girl. Despite it, her attention focused on Kira quickly.

"I got here about two hours ago..." she admitted softly, forcing him to stop. "You seem so stressed..." she added, finding herself reaching up to touch his face.

Kira let out a surprised gasp -

Oh but i am evil! i haven't been able to type up all the things that i wrote while i was laying in bed last night, SEVEN pages, people grin

So, anyway... when i get a computer again i shall post it all. all righty? guess it did turn out into a story.,...drat. bye all


	2. Chapter 2: Battle of Queens

_Another part in this 'would be' one shot. Thank you for the reviews, sorry for taking forever. (Btw, I had a pen name change, look at my profile for explanations...)_

_Kura52: I'm working, i'm working. And yeah... Athrun's a bit down, but Cagalli will make it up to him eventually...mwuahaha_

_MyouseiSeed:...right, I'm guessing that's your favorite parings?_

_Kaurama-kasuki: hehe, sorry... I knew someone feel the hit if i stopped right there, but i was babysitting when i updated that bit and i had to leave right in the middle of a sentence. It hurt me as much as you._

_Akira Asakura: P.Oed Fllay is a bit frustrating to write, cuz I really really want Cagalli to kick her snobby butt, but that'd be going to fast... I'm actually speeding through all of it right now. (forgive me everyone) I know I'm going too fast, doing things without giving reasons, but hey, i never said this was a LOGICAL thing... i suppose._

_Anywho, thanks for the reviews. _

_Emily: grins Random snicker... someoen gave ya sugar. Say thanks to your dad for fixing the compy. _

_Battle of the Queens_

Kira let out a little gasp at the touch, feeling as though several bolts of lightning had decided to run through his body.

"you're too pale." Lacus insisted, unaware of causing such a reaction. She pushed his hair out of his eyes and froze, suddeing noticing not only what she was doing but also the way he seemed to be looking at her.

"I... did interupt something with Fllay, didn't I?" she stuttered, wantint got take a step back but unable to.

Kira had to work hard to come up with an answer that was in a language she could understand and consisted of less than three 'ums'

"What? Lacus, no... she was arguing with me..."

"I didn't know you two were together again, really I-"

"Together...?"

"...I can't believe...I broke off the engagement today and then-"

Kira finally took her shoulders and forced her to stop. "-you did what?" he whispered, looking into her face with slight shock.

Lacus looked down, concentrating on not looking at him. Somehow she felt odd, there wasn't a person i the whole universe who had that efect on her, that made her feel like she needed to watch what she said and did...

"I broke off the engagement with Athrun..." she forced out softly, finding that it wasn't humiliating, but hurtful.

Kira gasped. "What? But why? I thought you-"

"Maybe it was a bad idea... I might have made a mistake." Lacus cut in, searching for an explanation.

Kira took her chin gently and forced her to look at him. His eyes softened at the tears welling in her own gaze.

"_Do _you think It was a mistake?" he whispered. She stared at hiim a long moment, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"...no."

Kira nodded slowly, wiping the tear away. "Then, it's not."

His whole body wanted to hold her, make her tears disappear where she would enver think of them again, but... he didn't know if he could.

"i did it because of you."

The words brought him back to reality and away from the gorgeous beuaty of her fface. The air seemed to have decided to abandon his lungs...

"...Lacus, I..." he began, struggling to phrase things. Though what exactly he wanted to say, he wasnt' sure.

She put a finger to his lips and shook her head. "Shss, don't try to explain it, okay?"

she pulled back slightly, her eyes sad.

Kira felt as though hit by a brick wall, she thought taht he was with Fllay again...

He took her chin again. "No... Lacus. No." and with that, he kissed her.

((Mwuahahaha, this is amusing))

It seemed as though hours passed, maybe they had, she wasn't sure. Her throat felt tight, because it had strained with her contained sobs...

However the rest of her was comfortable. She was warm and she could feel heat, running up and down her back as if soothing her tense muscles.

There was a feeling of safety hovering all around her... She hadn't felt that since Tull had...

Suddenly, she forced her eyes open and blinked.

She was still in the hanger... but..

_Oh God..._

She was in Dearka's arms, cradled like a child in his lap. He was slowly rubbing her back and shoulders over and over. Obviously, he didn't know she was awake yet.

Mir closed her eyes again, a bit panicked... but more so confused.

His hand hovered over the nape of her neck for a moment, and she felt him gently stroke her skin, the warmth and softness of his fingers having a monumental effect on Mir's whole body.

She felt vevery single muscle relax and a dizzying wave of pleasure wash over her, making her whole being tingle slightly.

Tull had once had that effect on her...

Slowly, she turned in his arms, looking up at him steadily.

He let out a slightly surprised breath.

"Why're you doing this for me?" she whispered, her voice small and tired, before the awkward silence could take over.

Dearka's eyes softened slightly and he looked away for a moment, as if thinking, gathering himself together.

"Because... you need it." he stated. Mir closed her eyes for a moment, usnure of what to feel at such a reply.

"And... maybeI need it too." he added after a moment. She looked back at him sharply.

"I think it's a bit late for me to tell you that I care about you..." he continued weakly, stroking her cheek.

Slowly, Mir sat up, pushing herself up to his level. Dearkalooked away, expecting her to leave.

_I can't do this... No! Don't... you'll loose him... just like Tull... just like everyone else-_

Mir felt tears falling, rolling down her cheeks steadily as her thoughts flew through her head at a hundred miles an hour.

_But if I don't it's like I lost him anyway.._

"Dearka?" she murmured.

He turned to look at her, instintively rubbing her tears away.

"Thank you..."

He gasped slightly in surprsie, but had hardly enough time to realize what she'd said before her lips were against his and he was strugling with his sanity.

He dind't want to hurt her, didn't want to scare her, but his whole bodywas aching as if addicted to her skin. To his surprise she was the one that pushed harder, shocking him with the confidence in her movements, slowly feeding his addiction.

He wrapped his arms around her, struggling to breathe as her shivering body pressed against him. She pulled back after a moment, breaking the kiss, leaving him hungry but too dazed to care. She nuzzled his neck, curling once more in his arms, listening to the heartbeat under her palm.

She was safe...

He was so quiet... so still, a little like how Kira was. Cagalli watched him out of the corner ner of her eye, as they walkted towards the deck of the ship. he had an odd expression on his face, like he was trying to figure something out.

Sighing Cagalli forced herself to look away.

_He's engaged, get that through your head!_

Forcing herself to contain all fieelings she walked up tot he reailing, feeling very different than the last time she had been on deck.

"so... when's the wedding anyway?"

She would have jumped off the deck into the sea if she had known before hand that her big mouth would say something like that that.

Athrun started, blinking at her, as if bringing himself back from his thoughts.

"Uh... wedding... um...that-right..." he stuttered a moment, looking out to the sea, his expression changing to pained.

Cagalli felt like kicking herself. He obviously didn't want to talk about it..

"Oh, never mind it. I's okay, if you don't want to talk about it..." she murmured, feelnig her neck and cheeks grow hot.

""Oh no... it's not that. It's just... I don't think there is going to be a wedding." he mumbled, leaning over the railing slightly, head bowed.

Cagalli let out a small with held breath. "Oh... I'm sorry... Could I ask why- no never mind. It's none of my buisness..." she stumbled, blushing harder.

Ahtrun laughed humourlessly. "It's okay. I don't mind telling you. Lacus was the one to cut it off." he shrugged. The pricness felt very much like she had been punched. All hope was gone again.

"Oh... I I'm so sorry." she managed. He still loved Lacus. If it had been his will the wedding would still be-

"Don't say that. Why should you be sorry. I'm pretty sure if she hadn't done it, I would have." He murmured, turning to face her.

Cagalli looked back at him solemnly, through her whole boyd was tingling. She wanted to laugh or cry...

Instead she smiled weakly at him and looked down, watching her dress move along to the rhythm of the wind.

"I'm not sure why I should be sorry, but somehow I am." she shrugged her pale delicate shoulders while playing with a ring in her hand, her eyes concentrated on the gold band as if it were the entire universe.

There was a stillness for a moment, then Athrun said, his voice hesitating.

"Perhaps... becuase that means that Kira and Lacus... might..." he drifted off and shrugged.

Cagalli looked up sharply. He'd known about them? Oh lord... he was so sad. He looked so sad. She must've been right the first time. he still loved lacus...

Little did she know, he was sad becuase he thought she loved Kira and her expression was confusing enough to make him believe it more.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pry..." he began.

This confused her greatly for a moment. "What? No... it's okay. I didn't know you knew about Kira and Lacus..." she stuttered. Athrun shrugged. " I didn't know you knew about it. either. I'm surprised you're so calm." he admitted.

Cagalli blinked. "Uh... I sort of thought that you'd be the one panicking..." she admitted, going to lean on the railing beside him again.

Athrun looked up at her sharply.

"Me? Why me..?" he stuttered.

Cagalli studied him carefully, wearing a rather confused expression.

"Well... I thought you really cared about Lacus..." she began, hesitating. He stared. _No way... I can't believe this._

"No!" he cried out. "I...well, I do care, but not like that...not anymore anyway..." He explaiend... or tried to.

"Oh." she managed, staring with wide eyes. Then she cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I be the one to panic?"

Ahturn turned a bit red and looked away.

Cagalli's eyes widened slightly in surprise. _Athrun... blushing...? _

"Well... I thought you and Kira..." he began. But Cagalli wasn't listneing.

"Are you blushing...?" she gasped, staring. He turned sharply to look at her, forcing himself to stay calm. "Of course not!" he snapped... (well... maybe not totally calm.)

He noted the pink tinge of her own cheeks, though at that moment, she looked more amused/shocked than anything.

"Are you?"

She blinked, and looked away arrogantly, though she only grew warmer. "Of course not." however there was a sarcastic lilt to her voice.

nervousness won out, and Athrun couldn't help but laugh, making her smile as well, despite herself.

"COme on, Princess or we'll be late for dinner." he managed, taking her hand and pulling her along.

Cagalli's whole arm tingled, but she didn't pull back. "Fine..." she forced out softly.

Athrun glanced back at her quickly and smiled slightly, his eyes softer than usual. Cagalli smiled back and still didn't pull her hand out of his grip.


	3. Chapter 3: Kings of Silence

_Well hello to you all again, thank you for the reviews On with the next overly angsty dramatic pile of nonsense of mine. _

_As Mark Twain said once. "It takes a heap of sense to write good nonsense!"_

_Inulover4eva: Why thank you, and yeah... Cagalli didn't answer, but don't get your hopes up, she dun like Kira that way, I'm not mean enough to shove two siblings together..._

_Cagalli Yula aTHHA: I'm continuing, no worries, thanks for liking it so much though_

_Angel of Dreams: I actually 'did' get my comp back already, otherwise i wouldn't be working on it, lol, but never mind that. Thanks for the review_

_MyouseiSeed: A Gundam special...oh wow, gee thanks... lol, i dunno if it's that good, as a matter of fact i know it's not, but thanks for the thought. _

_Kura52: A 'little' typo... I've got typo sickness, i swear. I was typing it up fast though... cuz i'm busy a lot of the time, so forgive me. There's usually less of them when I actually type as I'm writing, but the other one was done a while ago and typed up later... Anyway, the reason that they didn't get a kiss is cuz I didn't wanna push it too fast on that relationship. In the plot i guess they haven't had a lot of time together, at least not as much as Kira/Lacus and Mir/Dearka. I just thought it'd be sane of me to slow it down. _

_Anyway, on with the show-ish...thing...yeah..._

_Kings Of Silence_

The blood was pumping through her veins so fast she felt dizzy and light headed. Her cheeks were red and her entire body was shaking.

Hands clenched she stormed through the hallways, shaking from head to foot with the distant bitter feeling of being not only abandoned and ignored but humiliated.

_How 'dare' he..._

He would pay, they would all pay... that insolent wretch Lacus... self centered Cagalli, even Miriallia... with her tears and touching sob story- "Godamnit all!"

Fllay stopped abruptly and hit the wall with a clenched fist, leaning against it slightly for support. She clenched her eyes shut, angry tears squeezing out despite her best efforts to with hold them.

_Why did you leave me all alone here father...? Why couldn't that bloody manufactured Coordinator save you...? Why?_

She choked on an angry sob and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, grinding her teeth in an effort to contain this feeling.

She'd have to use it all later, when the time was right.

The door opened beside her and she jumped, moving away sharply. Her hair look like the wind had decided to toy with it and her gown was slipping off her shoulder a bit. Over all she looked very much like some kind of classy slut.

Yzak was not impressed.

"You again." he hissed, disgusted. "This place is crawling with bugs. I'm afraid I might be infected by your weakness." he growled, pushing past her.

It was probably the wrong moment, wrong place and wrong time to do something like that to Fllay Allster. Coordinator or not.

"You're a manufactured pod born clone, I'm more afraid of being infected by your lack of originality." she snapped, turning around as he walked, daring him to hurt her.

He stopped and looked back at her, eyes narrowed. "What did you just say?"

"You're supposed to have 'superior' senses and wits. I guess not." she hissed again.

Yzak was in front of her in three seconds, his hand firmly wrapped around her throat. With force that she didn't see coming he shoved her against the wall, pressing against her wind pipe instinctively.

"You will regrett your tongue having had it's fun." he whispered, eyes glittering with malice.

Fllay struggled fora moment, wincing as the pain spread to her shoulders and back... It was an odd feeling. She liked it somehow.

"You can't actually hurt me." she choked out for a moment. Yzak's eyes widened. "I beg to differ. You must really be a glutton for pain." he snapped, pressing harder.

She was beginning to get pale, and dizzy...The adrenaline, however was pumping through his body too fast and blinding him too easily to let him care... or add up the consequences.

"Go ahead... try to kill me." Fllay gasped softly, musing at the dizzinessmaking her head spin.

He froze, sickened by her lack of reaction. This was the girl that had been frightened at a take off not long ago while he had been watching... and suddenly she wasn't afraid of being in a dangerous life threatening situation...?

What the hell?

Sharply he drew back and watched as she crumbled slightly to the floor, choking on the air as it forced it's way past her wounded wind pipe.

"Are you insane?" Yzak asked, glowering down at her, all seriousness.

Fllay let out a long breath and looked up at him, wearing a slight smirk. "No more than you."

He scowled. "You 'are' mad."

"perhaps." she murmured, struggling to her feet, pulling the gown strap back on her shoulder. "But what do you care?"

He glared. "I don't."

"Exactly." With another smirk and a winner's stride she walked away, leaving him to wonder what in gods name had happened, how and why he felt so weird. And why he felt like he had lost a battle...

"Mir...?" Dearka whispered.

The girl in his arms replied with a small sound, blinking rather drowsy eyes at him. "The dinner is probably getting started." he began, not feeling at all like getting up.

She growned slightly and buried her face in his shoulder, muttering unintelligent things about snobby rich kids and boredom. He smirked slightly and pulled her back again. "We're both supposed to be there..." he put in again, trying to be the voice of logic, though... his voice of logic was yelling at him to give it up already.

"You just 'have' to be responsible, don't you?" Mir asked, grinning weakly at him. He smiled, gladdened by the sudden happy look that seemed to have stolen over her face in the last few minutes. "One of us should at least 'try' Miss Miriallia." he replied with a sniff.

Laughing, she stood and flicked his nose. "Look who's talking..."

Quietly, he pulled himself to his feet and took her hand, pulling her towards the exit. "Come on... we really should not be late. I know for a fact Athrun would kill me, and somehow I doubt Kira would be happy with you disappearing." he pointed out.

Mir gasped. "Oh drat! I forgot about Kira and Sai- they must be all over the place looking!" she pulled sharply on his hand as she ran towards the exit, literally dragging him along.

"Wow, sudden change of tempo." he managed as they sprinted down the halls.

"Now, what we need is to run right into someone like-" Dearka began then was cut off rather bluntly as Mir screeched to a stop and yet was unable to keep herself to running right into Fllay.

They fell into a pile on the floor, Fllay using rather coarse language. Mir gasped and scrambled off of her, remembering the last time they had ended on the floor...

Dearka remembered quite well too. He frowned slightly and helped Mir back to her feet, keeping a hand lightly on her elbow.

Fllay sat there, glaring at them from the floor. "Oh so, 'that's' where you went." she growled.

Mir frowned. "What...are you talking about, Fllay?' she asked quietly, feeling uneasy under the girl's glare. Her whole body seemed to be quaking with dislike. It was an odd vibe. Mir knew they hadn't really gotten along since the incident with the gun, but she had never felt like this around her.

"Kira and Sai were turning the ship upside down looking for you." Fllay snapped. "They were so busy that I ended up getting choked by some idiot coordinator because i wasn't being watched." she added matter of factly, eyes flickering to Dearka.

Mir froze. Kira and Sai could be told off for something like that. That is... if it happened. And she'd be suspended from duty on the Archangel, at least for a while.

She sighed. "But you're not hurt...?' she asked slowly. Fllay grunted and pulled herself to her feet. "Like hell." she snapped, pulling her hair back to reveal the bruises on her neck. Finger shaped and slowly turning purple.

Dearka ground his teeth. _Godamnit, Yzak..._

Mir sighed again, defeated. "Oh." she managed. "Oh indeed." Fllay snapped back. They stood awkwardly for a long moment. Finally Dearka growled something which is usually considered polite and pulled Mir along, heading towards the bigger banquet hall.

"She annoys me." He mumbled. Mir nodded. "Most people react that way." she admitted, then pulled on his hand. "I have to get changed, Dearka. Murre gave us things we had to wear... Cuz most of the things we had were uniforms and our old clothes." she muttered.

He nodded. "All right, I sorta have to change as well. I'll see you there?" he asked, and stopped as they hit the T in the hall were they went their seperate ways. Mir nodded and quickly kissed him, then turned and ran.

"Bye!"

The hall was buzzing with activity. Teens varrying in age were walking about. The floor was a light wood, the walls heavy marble, and the roof painted like that of old cathedrals in rome.

It was extremely elegant and Cagalli felt just a tad out of place, but she didn't really mind. Somehow, it felt nice.

Athrun had her arm still and was staying far from familiar guy faces who had bothered her earlier.

"There are a lot of people here." Cagalli murmured. "Many whom I have not heard of or met... I'm a little surprised."

Athrun nodded. "i was too, when I came. Being me, they all expected I'd know them by name. I'm afraid I disappointed many of them." he sighed. Cagalli glanced at him thoughtfully. "Do you think they know about you fighting alongside Orb and the Archangel?" she asked quietly, forcing him to lean into her slightly hear.

He shook his head, and she felt his hair brush her skin slightly. he smelled... sweet, but not girl sweet it was an odd thing.

"I dont want to know what their reactions will be when they do find out. A lot of these people are alligned with Zaft." he murmured, sighing.

Cagalli felt her muscles tighten slightly at the thought. "perhaps that's why i feel like I walked into the lions den?" she questioned, glancing slightly to the right at the feeling of someone watching her. She saw no one.

He laughed lightly, noting her glancing around worriedly. "no... that's not it."

she blinked and looked up at him. "Oh? And you know what it is?" she enquired, actually wanting to know.

He laughed softly again and said. "Out of all the men here, 45 are watching you, Cagalli. I think that would probably giving you a threatening feeling."

She stared and looked around again, frowning. "Nonsense." she muttered. He smirked and shook his head. "Whatever you say."

She smirked and winked at him quickly, shrugging. "It doesn't really matter, they aren't all that interesting."

The little motion of the wink made smile and found himself asking. "Oh? Is there 'anyone' that interests you enough to actually have a conversation with in here?"

Cagalli started laughing. "Well, I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

That made him blink in sudden surprise, wondering if she had caught on to the double meaning in his question. At first he was sure she hadn't, then she winked again and said. "I'll be right back."

That sort of said she knew...

Mir literally ran out the door, carrying her shoes in one hand and her purse in the other. The shoes were just too darn high for her to run in, and if she didn't run there would be no making it. Considering how Kira and Sai had been looking for her, not making it was a bad idea.

She got there out of breath and gasping, but the run had had a rather good effect on her features. Despite having spent the last hour sobbing, she looked radiant. The light yellow gown tumbled around her and to the floor. The straps intertwined several times in the back, but otherwise her back was mainly bare. She had managed to pull her hair up in two clips, letting curls she hadn't know she possesed fall around her face.

Quietly, she pulled the shoes on and slipped inside, looking around for any familiar faces.

The amount of teens was a bit, unsettling. To think that so many groups of people had decided to send so many representatives was a shock. She had always had her battles centered around the Orb Nation, Zaft and Naturals, however, there were obviously other nations with mixed feelings towards the war...

At that moment a hand fell on her shoulder and she spun around to find Cagalli there, smiling.

"Hello, Miriallia." she murmured, giving her a nod. Mir was suddenly happy to see someone she knew and rather randomly gave her a hug, surprising the Princess a bit.

"I'm glad you're here too..." Cagalli laughed, pulling back. "You look great, giving the rest of us gals a run for our money, huh?' she smiled.

Mir looked down and examined herself thoughtfully. "You think so?' she asked, feeling oddly shy in such an event. Cagalli laughed. "Oh yes. Where are Kira and Sai? Murre informed me they'd be coming too..."

Mir shrugged. "I don't know, I was actually looking for them because I sort of-"

"Cagalli!"

Together they turned to look back at the door and found pinl haired Lacus walking towards them, a grin on her face.

Mir blinked slightly, unsure of why she was there... after all, wasn't she considered a traitor?

"Hello, Mir, Cagalli." Lacus said quietly, smiling. Cagalli suddenly noted something. "Lacus... where's your Haro?" she asked, shocked to see none of them following her. The young miss Clyne smiled weakly."I figured it was a better idea to leave them behind this time. Others might find them disruptive."

Mir nodded towards her. "it, was probably a good idea." she nodded.

"Well, well well."

Yet again, they turned to look for the voice that seemed directed towards them and blinked in slight surprise, all at once.

"All three damsels." Fllay said graciously. Her tone was sweet again, her eyes said otherwise, and no matter how much someone like LAcus, Mir or Cagalli could give the benifit of the doubt, the emotion was there

There was no denying it. She was spewing hate.

"H-hello, Fllay..." Lacus stuttered, finding it odd, that she should hate her so much. Even from the beginning it had been...odd.

Cagalli sighed. "Fllay, have you seen Kira or-"

"Last time I saw Kira he was busy with Lacus." she snapped sharply. Cagalli frowned at her, disliking her tone of voice, but deciding to ignore it.

"ALl right, thanks." she muttered, and turned around. Mir glanced at her then at Fllay then followed Cagalli's lead, cutting Fllay off from the circle.

Lacus faced her two friends, wearing a confused expression. However none of them mentioned anything.

"So, you saw Kira last?" Mir asked Lacus again, ignoring the burning she felt from Fllay's angry gaze behind her.

Lacus nodded. "he said he would meet me here, after he changed." she began.

A sharp intake of breath and a curse was heard behind them suddenly and fllay was gone, stalking out of the room, her body shaking.

The three girls glanced at each other in slight surprise and worry. "She's been acting oddly towards me, of late." Mir murmured. Lacus sighed. "Well... she's never really put up with me." she admitted. "Pretty much the same." Cagalli sighed. "I hope she doesn't do anything dull while we're here...'

Her voice drifted off suddenly as she caught sight of Athrun looking around.

Quietly, not caring that Lacus was right there she waved at him slightly, enough to catch his attention and he headed their way.

Lacus sighed. "Uh... Cagalli." she began. But the Princess nodded at her. "I know, Lacus. It's all right, I promise."

Lacus blinked at her slightly, along with Mir who had no idea what was going on.

Athrun walked towards them and nodded politely to both Mir and Lacus, but, surprising Mir, he took Cagalli's arm.

"Hello, Mir." he murmured. Lacus smiled weakly at them and then said. "Oh... there's Kira."

Mir followed her gaze and sighed in relief, to see Sai coming towards them with Kira following, a cloudly slightly annoyed look on his face, which was odd for Kira. It was rare that something should annoy him.

"Mir. where were you? We looked everywhere!" Sai cried out, stopping in front of her, so worried that he ignored the rest of them. Kira nodded towards the others. Lacus frowned. "Kira... are you all right? It looks like you have something on your mind."

That stopped both Mir's answer and Sai's rant. "Oh... it's nothing. Just.. Fllay." he mumbled, looking away.

Mir sighed. "We were just saying how she's acting a bit... aggresive." she mumbled, looking around past Sai for Dearka.

Instead, Dearka popped up behind her. "Hi everyone." he smiled, making everyone sort of blink when he wrapped his arms around Mir's waist.

Mir turned a bright shade of pink at everyone's shocked look and shrugged. "i'll explain later?" she enquired, hoping they'd agree.

Kira's eyes flickered to Cagalli and Athrun at that moment... and he sighed, in relief.

Things, seemed to at least be falling into place.

"We would like to ask all guests to please make their way to the banquet room next door, thank you." a thin proper looking butler said to them, then moved on to another group.

Lacus grabbed Kira's arm quickly as the group moved on and whispered.

"It looks as though everyone is okay, Kira..." she murmured.

He nodded, watching Athrun laugh at something Cagalli said, Dearka kiss Mir's neck... "I just hope that Fllay won't do anything." he sighed. Lacus kissed his cheek quickly. "It will be okay. THings always turn out."

He nodded, and hoped she was right.


	4. Chapter 4: Princess vs Prince

_Hi everyone_

_None of you will believe it. I wrote a 17 page chapter for this fic yesterday. I spent an hour on it. It only took me half an hour to actually write it, then I had to edit and revise and cut and all that jazz. I brought in a new character, I explained why they were all there, i brought Yzak towards the group- and then you won't believe it._

_I deleted the whole thing..._

_It was an accident! I swear it was! I think I had some kind of fit as a result of being such an idiot. I was gasping and choking and literally beating myself over the head. It was such a GOOD piece of work and I deleted the entire thing...I'm so sorry to you all. _

_So, now I have to rewrite it ALL from scratch, because I can never ever rewrite something and have it come out the same. So now, I don't know if I shall bring in a new character, nor if Yzak will go to the group, and I don't have a clue why they're there. So bear with me, all right? perhaps this will be better than the last. _

_Kura52: Im not sure if I'll put yzak with fllay, they really are two hotheads huh? I'll think about it. And yeah, I'll add some more 'romance' to the Cagalli/Athrun thing there... they're fun to play with._

_Angel of Dreams: Thanks for the review, and quick question, what the heck does Asucaga mean?_

_Princess vs.Prince_

When they saw the room, they thought it was big. When they found out that it was just the entrance, they thought it was weird...

When they actually went into the banquet room, they were in awe.

The place was enormous, simply jaw dropping huge. The floor was of a light red wood, polished and gleaming by the light of the many candles which stood burning on a long long long table that spread the length of the room.

It was so big that you could stand at the head of it, and not see who it was that was standing at the other end.

The walls were decorated with pillars which had vines of blooming red flowers entwined all the way up the marble to the top where arches held up a glass dome that looked out to the dusky sky. The light of the setting sun poured in and fell directly upon the middle of the room where the table was, giving the air a tinge of gold.

Little dust particles moved through the bright light, looking as though they were bits of gold drifting through the air.

Cagalli let out a slight sigh of awe. "Oh wow..." she murmured, quite amazed by the utter beauty of the place. (hahaha, this place is actually a dinning hall in one of my original stories.)

Athrun was wide eyed and surprised. "Whoever owns this ship must have a lot of money..." he murmured, which was odd because he was after all the son of one of the leaders of the war. He was easily one of the richer people around.

However, this still left him in awe.

"It can't possibly be someone involved in the war... They wouldn't be allowed to keep it." Mir murmured, looking around at the sheer beauty of the place.

"Do you think so? I'm not so sure... It would depend on the government, no?" Lacus murmured, glancing about.

"Please, take a seat, ladies and gentlemen and we shall let dinner begin." a butler looking servant said, nodding towards them politely.

Athrun cocked his head towards the table. "We'd better look for seats or we'll never find any that are together. There's just enough for everyone, I should think."

Kira nodded subtly, moving towards the table, taking Lacus along with him. "yeah, I suppose... Um, had anyone seen Fllay anywhere?' he managed after a moment, giving Lacus an odd look.

She just smiled and shook her head at him knowingly. It was as though someting only they understood was being said. cagalli cocked an eyebrow thoughtfully at that move but said nothing of it.

Mir on the other hand hid a bit behind Dearka's arm, blushing cruelly. he sighed and squeezed her hand. "I think we saw her last..."

"No, we saw her just a moment ago, but she didnt' say much, then she walked away." Cagalli allowed.

Kira blinked at Mir. "What's wrong..?"

Dearka glanced at her a moment, she blinked at him, still standing behind him slightly.

"Uh... we saw her in the hall, that's sorta... I thin she bumped into yzak and..."

Athrun tensed. "What? When?'

Dearka shrugged. "She claimed that he choked her. She has finger marks to prove it. I have a bad feeling that he might have lost his temper, however she didn't look exactly angry at him, more... satisfied."

Cagalli made aface. "Satisfied, what are you-"

Sai cut in quickly, feeling suddenly awkward, knowing what was going on but not wanting to let anyone else know It would but him in a dangerous place... he didn't want that.

"We'd better sit." he mumbled and walked away.

The groupblinked at him drowsily, surprised by hissudden move.

"What was that all about?" Mir murmured, glancing about at theothers.Kira shrugged. "I have a feeling Fllay is stil a sore topic for him... Weshould be careful of what we discuss when he's around."

Dearka looked sheepishly at theground. "Right..."

Quietly they followed and soon found a placeon the table where theycould all sit together without being seperated.

"Do you think that perhaps we'll know who it is taht started the council today?' Cagalli asked quietly,rotating her wrist slightly as she held her wine cup. The liquid within was red and sweet and it was surprisingly having an effect on her, the slight tingle in her finger tips was making her worry.

After all, what kind of politician served strongalchaholicbeverages in a teen council?

Athrun frowned. "i would expect so, unless they had soemthing to hide until the council meeting tomorrow morning... But whta could they possibly have to hide, after all we were sent here by ourleaders..."

Dearka snorted ruefully. "Whoseemed ot know a heck of a lot more thanwe did and refused to tell us, i might add. Did yourealize how little they were willing to tell us?"

Kira and Cagalli boths tarted at the mention of little information. "You had trouble of that kind too?' Kira asked, looking curiously at Athrunwho nodded.

"They didnt' exactly tell me why it was I and ALcus wo were going.

Lacus nodded. "i wa a bit confused by their reason. After all... have I not been claimed traitor?"

The others fell into slight silence at the mention of treachery. If Lacus was considered a traitor by her nation, then they all were... after all they all agreed on what the war was and what it was doing...

They didn't have long to be silent however, for people were beginning to sit all around them, and to cagalli's annoyance, a certain young man sat to her right...

"Oh it's 'you' again..." he said.

Cagalli groaned softly and looked at the table, wishing she could burn a whole right through it.

Athrun glanced at her thoughtfully then past her at the boy and felt a splinter of irritation.

He sighed.

Kira blinked owlishly at the new commer, wondering brieftly why Cagalli's reaction seemed to amuse Lacus and Mir so much, both of whom were smirking or smiling knowingly in the background.

_I know! It's so short! I'm sooooo sorry, please don't hurt me..._

_Hehe, i shall post again soon, promise. oh and if any of you like Teen Titans i might be writing a fic on that too, but it's based mainly around a new character, mwuahaha... _

_Please R&R I need at least five reviews to continue!_


	5. Chapter 5: Not Noble Nobility

_And here we are with another chapter in the fic. Thank ya all for your reviews._

_Kura52: Um... heh? What typo-ish thing, I'm not sure what you're talking about. Be my guest and copy/paste the thing onto your next review to point it out to me, cuz I dunno... _

_Invain: Yeah...I did rush it a bit, cuz i was furious for having deleted the old one, chapter four sucked, it really did, in comparison to what i had, it really sucks... but never mind taht. The purpose of a writer is to tell a story, i have no idea what I'm doing but I'm telling it anyway! _

_Angel of Dreams: Well, looky, I learned something today! lol, i didn't know that, I was just curious, it sounds a lot like Sugar in spanish, thats why i was all Oo but...yeah, lol, thanks for letting me know. I had fun having Fllay choked...XD had I been Yzak i woulda just kept going...sigh, but oh well. I'll think about those dear/mir scenes. They'll be up on the next chapter, promise ya._

_I think this one is a bit short, but I figured it might as well post it. You all wanted a lot of romantic mush, so there you have it, all the romantic mush I could withstand for one day. Lol, i'm kidding. It's just the beginning, mwuahaha. Just to let you all know, my romance is clean clean clean, no lemons,no cousins of lemons, no cousins of cousins of lemons- i don't like citrus anyway. hehe, anyway, there it is._

_Un-noble Nobility_

It had possibly been fourty minutes... 40 long minutes of withstanding the stares and attempts at conversation from the annoying gentlemen beside the princess.

It was amusing to see how Athrun seemed more affected than Cagalli in the matter. Lacus and Kira sat across from the, often blinking up to stare at the little scenerio playing out before them.

"So! How old are you princess?" the guy continued...or tried, more like, again.

Cagalli actually took the bait and eyed him with dislike. "I figured you'd get the idea if I ignored you for half an hour, but I'm starting to figure that the magic number is 60." she retorted, feeling rather down trodden. What was his problem anyway? He was so darn consistant in his annoying interest...

Athrun's eyes flickered to her and back at his wine glass. He liked the stuff... it was strong and making him just a bit tipsy, which was good, it made his tongue slur making him slow in reacting towards the idiot sitting next to her. He had had half the thought to turn around and ask her to sit where he was sitting...

However, he doubted she'd appreciate it.

Mir leaned into Dearka for a moment, her eyes focused on Cagalli's slightly red face and she whispered into his ear, giggling all the while. Dearka quickly covered his mouth with his napkin, caughing in an attempt to keep from laughing.

Athrun's eyes flickered to the laughing pair and he managed to cock an eyebrow bemusedly.

Kira and Lacus kept their eyes averted expertly, slight smirks of amusement lingering on their lips.

Cagalli was a little to preoccupied with snatching her hand back from the touchy stranger beside her to note the giggling going on around her.

"Hey! Hands off-" she snapped, finally loosing it. Her eyes flashed with wary dislike. This guy really didn't get it... good grief.

Athrun turned quickly to look over at her and blinked at the guy before whispering something in Cagalli's ears, taking her shoulders slightly to make sure that the other one got a good look at the lack of aggressive reaction towards him...from Cagalli anyway, from the guy... yeah, aggressiveness was an understatement.

"Come with me." Athrun murmured to her quickly, making her turn slightly in her seat to look at him and imidietly regretting it as he was practically putting his chin on her shoulder, and was extremely close.

The color of red red apples washed over her face and she looked away quickly, eyes wandering to her hands. "Okay..."

Quickly, and unable to withstand the smile that escaped him at her blush, Athrun took her hand and pulled her up, surprised to suddenly note the dance floor had been cleared and already a good amount of couples were twirling gracefully on the wood floor.

Cagalli saw were he was looking and paled slightly, a completely contrast to her earlier reaction.

"Uh... Athrun, I don't know about-"

"Oh, don't tell me the Princess of Orb doesn't know how to dance..." he said, cocking an eyebrow at her thoughtfully.

Cagalli blinked up at him, recalling the many cruel lessons that had been forced into her head, and yet she had felt like she couldn't do it... Why? Because she was the clumsiest person alive...

"All right, fine." she grumbled...or tried to grumble, but turned out just sounding beaten.

Athrun smiled a bit, eyes laughing at her uneasiness in this sort of situation.

Quickly, and effortlessly he tugged her onto the floor and without really thinking about it, put his hand on her waist and took her other hand.

Cagalli sucked in a deep breath at the touch and clenched her teeth for a moment in an attempt to not shake... She kept her eyes down, or away, glancing this way and that.

Athrun followed her features with ease, trying desperately not to smile again. he failed miserably in that area.

They moved along with the music with more grace that Cagalli thought possible for her. Maybe it was simply that she was letting him lead, completely? She'd never really allowed that before.

"You seem... thoughtful." Athrun said, after a few minutes of silence. Cagalli's minimal blush deepened slightly. Her eyes flickered to his face for a moment then away.

He had wanted to say 'withdrawn' but had decided against it. For some reason it didn't seem like the right thing to say.

"Oh... I'm sorry- I'm not-"

"I never intended to say it was a bad thing." He cut in quietly, noting her scrambling to answer with something. Slowly, he came to stop on the dance floor and took her chin gently, turning her face to look up at him.

Cagalli's eyes were wide, though what he had expected was perhaps a bit of panic... what he got was surprise. He struggled for a moment, not to sink into the seemingly never ending pools of color... He'd never really noted how much her eyes sparkled...

"Are you all right, Cagalli?" he asked, breaking the silence, stubborn not to move too fast.

She turned her head away, eyes searching for something to comfort her, she found nothing. It was an odd feeling, to be so near him... He still hadn't let go of her waist. She was close enough to feel the heat of his body and it was having an odd effect on her... dizzyness?

Or was it she simply felt like swooning a bit?

"...I think... maybe I need a bit of air... I'll... I'll be right back." she murmured, actually feeling rather light headed.

Athrun let go of her and watched her slip through the dancing couples, ignoring the sound of the walz playing in the background.

Blinking in slight curiousity, he followed.

Yzak watched from the doorway, leaning lightly on the frame, arms crossed across his chest. He looked like some sort of dark shadow... Brooding as he was.

The earlier incident with the girl had set his mind into a frenzied attempt to understand.

His hands still tingled with the feel of grasping her neck, watching her eyes widen in slight surprise... in slight challange.

_She's not as weak as she seems to pose all the time..._

Rubbing his face with a shaking, slightly wary hand he glanced through the room again and caught sight of Athrun, looking towards him.

Yzak blinked, and suddenly saw a girl, blonde... actually rather attractive heading his way, her head bowed looking pale as a ghost and rather unstable.

He frowned slightly, feeling her brush past him and out the door towards the deck.

He looked up to see Athrun heading his way and decided he didn't want to talk to his 'charge'

It was such an idiocy. Him, taking care of his former leader.Athrun needing a babysitter? What a joke...

Silently, Yzak moved out of the doorway, heading towards the tables. he didn't feel like eating there, though he did want to see if maybe she...

He stopped, frowning. Where had his thoughts drifted again? Not... not the girl- goddamnit.

Grinding his teeth he turned right around, just catching a glimpse of Athrun out the door. He half the mind to go out too, leave this stupid room full of music and dance... This wasn't a prom, it was a war council for god's sake.

Despite his thoughts, he found himself turning around again, and scanning the table.

It wasn't long before he saw her, sitting close to Lacus and Kira...

He scowled, hands clenching at his sides, remembering all to well the scar that still spread across his face.

"Damnit." he turned around again, took two steps towards the door and stopped again, slowly he looked over his shoulder, watching as she sat, not really with the group, more like watching them, her eyes glittering with dislike.

He froze... _Dislike...?_

Could it possibly be they had something in common..?

He turned all around again, and watched for a moment again, noting her hands, clenching the napkin, her eyes focused on the group. Dearka and that girl... what was her name? Mir..

Lacus and Kira, sitting together, laughing..

He swallowed hard, dislike knoting in his throat. His eyes flickered back to Fllay and he noted her, looking now at her wine, eyes glaring at the red liquid.

He frowned slightly, thinking. They 'did' seem to have something in common... He winced, watching her hand reach up to her neck, rubbing slightly.

Without thinking he started walking in her direction, his mind running a hundred miles an hour to try and figure out what the heck it was he planned to say to her,t he girl he had just choked a couple hours ago, and the girl he had lost to...

It was true, he realized. He had lost. She had challanged him, putting herself up for bait to prove he had no control. And he had fallen for it. Idiot... How had she figured it out so fast? how had she known. Perhaps she was using that for something?

He stopped, finding himself there, looking down at her. She stopped staring at the cup of blood colored wine and looked up slowly, seeing the shadow fall across the table as he blocked the light.

She froze, seeing him there.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sawand heard the conversation stop all around, Dearka and Kira tensed, looking ready to stand up. Yzak looked up at them, ignoring Fllay's large fearful eyes focused on him.

"I just need to talk to her." he stated, rather impatiently towards the two jumpy guys. What the heck did they think he would do? Beat her to death right there and then.

Kira didn't let up, his eyes focused on him carefully.

"Fllay?" he asked hesitantly, eyes flickering to her. She looked down, at the table again for a moment then back at Kira, nodded. "It's fine." she snapped, impatient.

Funny... they sounded a like...

Yzak hesitated for a moment, then found himself offering her his hand. "Come?"

he was ASKING? _ASKING!_

Fllay looked just as shocked as he felt at that moment, staring at him as if he were from another planet. She clenched her jaw however, after a moment, and took his hand, standing.

"All right." she muttered matter of factly. She glanced slightly over her shoulder at the others, who were still watching with wide, curious eyes.

Yzak turned, leading her away, with absolutely no clue what he was going to say...

(AN: So there you go, you wanted some Fllay Yzak, I figured I might as well put it in. I've no idea where this is going, soo...whee...lol...)

Athrun stopped and looked around, his eyes looking over the many couples and random people standing around, leaning on the railing, talking, laughing, being free...

He saw her after a second of searching, heading towards the less populated area, her head still down. She stopped after a moment, her hands tight around the railing bar. he could see it, the muscles in her forearms tightening slightly as she clenched her fists.

What had affected her so badly...?

Slowly, he walked towards her, hands behind his back, determined not to scare her. She had always seemed to him like a predator, eyes always watching, her expression as controlled as she could keep it, but when something unexpected happened... She had always voiced her opinion, always said what she thought, and for that he had admired her. It had taken a lot for him to learn to do that...

It had ended with him getting shot on the shoulder, but never mind that. He had learned none the less. Amusing though, that she had tried to stop him from going...

"Cagalli?" he asked, quiet, standing behind her slightly, his eyes curious, caring... confused.

She turned sharply at his voice and relaxed ever so slightly at seeing him. "Oh... Hi, I'm sorry about leaving like that, I just-"

"it's all right, don't worry about it." he put in quickly, walking up beside her to the railing. he leaned his back against it slightly, studying her face.

She looked out, to the endless sea, her hair moving along with the rhythm of the wind. Her eyes seemed softer than usual, more clouded with thoughts and emotions than he remembered.

"What's the matter?" he asked finally, quietly. He truly wanted to know, there was something bothering her. A little uncertain voice inside him muttered something about Kira and Lacus...

he shoved the little voice away, determined not to pay attention, it might hurt too much.

Cagalli glanced at him and sighed, laughing quietly. "Nothing escapes you, hm?" she murmured, looking back out to the sea, and the stary sky meeting the water.

He smiled weakly, glancing down at his feet thoughtfully. "I suppose not..."

They were silent for a moment, thoughts swirling in both their minds, unspoken words crackling like electricity between them.

She heaved a sigh, it was painfilled and he could hear it. However she did not say anything, her hands clenched and unclenched on the railing, as if trying to hold on to something.

Athrun studied her face and put his hand over hers, loosening it's grip on the railing.

"Cagalli... you can tell me anything, you do know that right?" he murmured, ignoring the electric shock that rushed up his arm as he touched he skin.

She turned to look over at him slowly, uncertain. "Can I? I don't know if I can..."

He nodded. "Yes, you can..." he murmured, suddenly realizing that he had her cornered, pressed against the railing. Somehow, he didn't want to pull back...

She was shaking, and she could not stop it. It was making her whole body shiver.

How could she possibly tell him. She wasn't even sure of what it was she needed to say...

She found herself suddenly cornered, but it didn't make her panic like she thought it should...

Forcing herself to look up at him, she studied his face, wondering if she could tell him. And still her mind screamed it. _Tell him WHAT? You don't even know!_

"I can't..." she whimpered, feeling his fingers gently stroking her cheek. "I can't say it..."

His other arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her gently. he watched her, shaking his head slightly, running his fingers over the soft skin of her lips.

"try..."

It was frustrating, she wanted to, wanted to explain that she didn't know. It was so frustrating that she felt the tears, tears of anger at herself, of never being able to express and feel...

She closed her eyes tight, feeling the tears spill. _damnit.. no, I don't want to cry..._

He brushed her tears away, feeling as if through her skin the frustration she felt. Surprising himself, he leaned down softly and kissed a tear away, off her cheek.

He heard her soft intake of breath, and felt the way her entire body loosened. He supported her gently, trying to keep her calm.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, not panicked, shocked...not even surprsied.

Challange... there was challange.

He didn't even think about it. He kissed her then, tender and careful, hesitating...

It was a sweet kiss, a very innocent sweet kiss, and it melted her heart at that moment.

It didn't matter that she couldn't say what she needed to say. She could show him.

She kissed him back, gently but confidently deepening the carress, feeling his surprise, his pleasure.

It was okay that the words would not come, at least for now...


	6. Chapter 6: Lover's Hating Game

_Hi Hi!_

_Soooo, I posted a lot of mush last time, I wanted to write a dry solid version chapter lacking in mush, but knowing me, i think i'll end up doing the opposite, it's just how I work._

_But anyway, thanks for alllllll the reviews... _

_MyouseiSeed: Hehe, yesh they kissed, finally, ne?_

_Invain: Well, thanks for bothering to put up with my lack of knowledge of my own stories. _

_jenniferseedlover: Hehe, I'm glad i affected you somewhat with my story, i'll update, no worries_

_HimeHikari: OH! I looooove you! I'm so glad someone else saw that. I can't see them doing anything like that either! _

_Angel of Dreams: Hey hey, more Dearka Mir in this chapter, i like the dance floor, it's a nice place to make them nervous... mwuahaha_

_Kura52: Oooooh... um... I dunno how you see that as a typo, i guess i just... didn't explain it well, huh? um. well, i'll see how it goes, and i'll try to fix it when i can.. lol, all righty? anyway, thanks for the review, i'm glad you liked the chappy._

_SilverWinged Alchemist: Revision... see, i would, if i knew what i was doing... I am not kidding, I sit down almost everyday and stare at the screen while i let my fingers do the work. I never ever ever think through what i write before I write it. That's prolly why it sucks so bad, but... yeah. it's a fanfic, i can't waste time on it whne i need to finish my original works. thanks for the review, i hope you don't mind my lack of revision though... i would, really, if i had the time...((goes to sigh somewhere at having no time))_

_Lover's Hating Game_

Fllay wasn't sure what it was taht he wanted. He had choked her, it had been by her will of curse, but that still left the fact that he had been quite willing himself to harm her...

So what did he want? More? She hadn't planned on being damaged more. Guilt tripping Kira only took small bits of pain and if she added tears he was in the palm of her hand.

However, the fact that he had come to the table and 'asked' her for her company... That left her stranded.

Completely stranded.

"What do you want?" she said, as quietly and as calmly as she could, though her eyes were focused on his face and she did nothing at all to hide her suspicions.

He looked back at her, turning and suddenly stopping, in the middle of the dance floor.

She blinked, looked around and turned to him quickly, confused. _What is he-_

Cutting off her train of thought, he took her hand and put his own on her waist, quickly throwing them into the rhythm of the music.

She followed, out of sheer instinct... and lack of alternative.

His face was impassive, as if he were thinking hard about something. She noted at that moment that his eyes weren't really focused on her... they were far off.

He was definately thinking about something.

"Why did you challange me? Before, in the hallway. You challanged me." he stated, turning his gaze back to her.

Fllay started in surprise, eyes widening slightly. He had thrown her thoughts off forcefully and her mind was working hard to come up with an answer.

Mercifully, Yzak allowed her to turn out and away from him for a moment, then twirled her back into his grip.

"I-I... challange? What are you talking about?" she snapped, uncertain.

He smirked and noted her hand tighten slightly on his shoulder. It was an uncouncious gesture.

"You know well what I'm talking about, don't pretend you don't. Pretending might work on others, but I am not like the others." He stated.

Fllay frowned at him, finally deciding this had to be handled with tactic other than complete indifference.

"Different? I don't see a difference at all, you're just like the others to me." she stated, glaring. Her eyes were bright, and he could see something, but he wasn't sure what...

Hate, he had seen taht before, but only once and it had been a time when he had scared himself until he could do little more than grit his teeth with the effort of keeping sane...

He had seen that look in the mirror.

"I see you, just as you are, when you think no one is watching. That makes me quite a bit different." he retorted, indulging in the pleasure of watching those rosy red lips open slightly in shock.

She gasped. "What? No you don't. You're lying."

she tried to pull away and found his grip tightening around her wrist.

"I wish only to talk, you don't need to be afraid." he stated.

"I don't want to talk to you at all, let go of me." she hissed, holding her arm stiffly away from him.

Couples glanced at them curiously as they danced around them, however, Fllay had yet to yell and Yzak had yet to crush her wrist.

"No. Not until you hear me out." he snapped, eyes flashing.

Fllay froze. "Hear you? Hear you say what! Let go of me, right now." she snapped, her heart beating so fast she felt as though she was going to faint... Her head felt light, extremely light...

"Let go." she whimpered suddenly, loosening the stiffness of her arm.

He blinked, surprised, watching as she lowered her gaze to the ground, breathing faster than she should have.

"Fllay...?"

She froze. He had actually used her name...

((A/N: Omg... no no no, NO! I HATE yzak and fllay! I DON'T want to write a 'pity me' story about them... it's not fair... it's so not fair...gah! ...this really sucks...))

Cagalli pulled back, breathless, feeling the full rage of her blush expand over her face. Refusing to allow herself acknowledge it she kept her eyes closed, feeling Athrun's hand gently stroking her cheek.

He leaned his forehead against hers, letting out a sigh that made her skin break out in goosebumps. She didn't want to say anything, didn't want to move and suddenly break the moment...

She was tingling, from head to toes she was tingling, and even though she had her eyes closed and wasn't looking she could see him.. feel him there, holding her, more gentle than she thought possible.

Unable to stand the electric shocks running up and down her body, she kissed him sweetly again, and pulled back, unable to keep the bubbling giggling laughter from escaping her grasp.

He laughed too, quietly, taking her face in his hands, he looked at her, connecting with her eyes.

She looked right back at him, scared senseless but the laughter was still there, genuine and innocent... she was so happy at that moment.

She cocked her head at him slightly, gold sparkling eyes curious, her smile unwavering.

Unable to say anything else, she mumbled. "...hi..."

Athrun began to laugh with her, brushing her loose locks of hair out of her face, feeling like he never wanted to let go.

"...hello..."

"I guess... I was a little wrong about you and Kira..." he stuttered quietly.

Cagalli threw her head back and let out a complete laugh without giggles or shy thoughts.

"Yes, very wrong." she nodded, looking back at his sheepish blushing face.

"But, it was adorable anyway..." she assured him, smiling. "It did the trick."

Mir gave a sigh and put her cup of wine down, frowning at it. "I think... I don't like that stuff." she mumbled, unhappy by the tingling in her finger tips and the slight lack of coordination she seemed to have.

Dearka glanced at her, unable to keep a smirk off his face. "Can't drink, can you." he stated, more than asked.

Mir glanced at him, cocking an eyebrow. "I like to think I'm innocent in that area." she stated. He laughed. "Oh yeah..."

She rolled her eyes at him, and glanced over at Lacus. "Crazy, isn't he?"

Lacus just blushed slightly, unknowingly cuddling slightly into Kira's side... He had 'knowingly' put his arm around her slightly, though his eyes were focused on the dance floor, a slight frown of irritation on his face.

Dearka watched him for a moment then looked over, following his gaze.

He winced and stiffened. "...uh shoot...Kira... do you think maybe-" he began, seeing Fllay pull back suddenly. Kira didn't move, but glanced at him quickly.

"I don't know..." he murmured. Lacus looked at him quietly. "It's okay... if you-"

"No, it's not that... It's just... She wanted to go, and he's not actually hurting her, however, I am supposed to be acting as he body guard and-"

"Oh." Lacus interuptted, blinking in surprise. "I didn't know that you were supposed to be her bodyguard..." she said slowly, then couldn't help but giggle. "That explains a lot." she blushed.

Kira stared then laughed slightly..."Yeah, i guess."

Dearka gasped, having ignored the entire conversation. "Oh...god, Kira..look."

Kira turned quickly, as did Mir and Lacus, to stare out into the dance floor.

Fllay had lowered her arm and was looking at the ground, her shoulders moving heavily as she breathed in and out.

Kira began to slowly stand, then stopped. Dearka stared, mouth open.

Yzak put a hand on her shoulder... looking into her face.

"What the-" Dearka began.

Kira sat back down, sighing heavily. Lacus cocked her head, watching them curiously.

Mir too looked in their direction, biting her lip thoughtfully. Suddenly, she grabbed Dearka's hand and dragged him up. "Come on, let's see if we can find something out- you coming, Lacus?" She called over her shoulder, pulling Dearka towards the dance floor.

Lacus blinked, and blinked again, a blush steadily spreading across her face.

"Um..." she began slowly, turning quickly to her right to see Kira stand up beside her, smiling weakly at her.

"Sorry i took so long... you wanna dance?" He asked shyly, unable to keep his own blush from spreading across his face.

Lacus smiled, and took his hand, standing. "It's okay..."

He led her towards the dance floor quietly, not the least bit interested in hearing anything about Fllay and Yzak.

Fluidly, they joined the music, listening to the graceful waltz. "You didn't know I was her body guard..." he began slowly, watching her eyes overflow with merry laughter.

"It was a mistake..." she began. He smiled and nodded. "That, yes, it was."

Lacus' eyes shifted slightly to the right and she smiled gently. "Mir...looks happy." she murmured.

Kira looked over and nodded. "Yeah... she does."

From where they could see, Mir had forgotten about Fllay and was now listening intently to something Dearka was whispering in her ear, holding her a bit closer than the dance needed.

Surprising him suddenly, Kira felt Lacus lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes tiredly.

"It looks like our host will not be introducing himself today..." she murmured, her voice sounding rather tired... or sleepy.

Kira looked down at her, arms wrapped around her waist lightly. "I suppose not... Are you tired, Lacus..?" he asked quietly, stroking her back lightly.

The girl laughed lightly and nodded. "I think I had better get to my rooms soon." she mumbled, rubbing her face lightly.

Kira smiled at her, watching the sleepiness take over her face again. It might also be the wine, affecting her more than she thought.

"Come on then, I'll walk you there." he murmured.

While Mir had dragged him off in the direction of the dancefloor, laughing at his slight surprise.

Quietly, he pulled at her gently, making her blink when he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Hey... I know this song..." he muttered, listening to the rhythm of the music in slight surprise.

Mir watched his face, the curiosity and delighted surprise crossing over his features.

"Where did you hear it?" she asked, cocking her head at him slightly.

He looked down at her, noting how incrible close she was to him, they were nearly touching noses.

"...my mother, liked it..." he found himself saying. It was the truth, however he hadn't really thought of telling her. Mir heard the 'liked' in the sentence and felt the pang of realization that perhaps he too had lost someone not so long ago.

"Oh..." she mumbled, looking away quickly. Dearka noted the change in her eyes and shook his head. "No, Mir... it's okay." he murmured, taking her chin and turning her back to him. "It's all right."

She sighed and nodded, still looking down slightly. Dearka watched her for a while, then leaned forward gently, swaying with the rhythm of the music.

he couldn't really help it when it came up... The memory of mother singing and him singing along with her. This particular song had had no actual lyrics to it, however... imaginations fly when the love of art is awakened... and they had spent long nights in his room, laughing at the lyrics they could come up with such a soft song... and one day, she had surprised him, when he was leaving... leaving to fight.

She had sung lyrics to the song, however, they had not been funny...

Without really realizing it, he began to whisper things, listening to the music and going along with a surprisingly soft voice.

Hardly able to hear it herself, Mir listened intently, surprised by the soothing sound of his voice.

((A/N: What the... is Dearka singing?))

"Seeing you, go on...leaving home so young,

It just seems like not long ago, I loved you...

We would sing of peace, we would love with laughter

It was day to night no ending in the bliss...

I can see you now, leaving home, so early...

And I know you'll meet the sun and all it's glory oh so young...

You are my beloved, and I hopeyou love your own beloved

Love your own beloved, while singing in the peace of love..."

Mir held her breath, though the song hadn't ended, he had stopped, and it was a horrible thing from her point of view...

"You...you sang..." she stuttered. Dearka chuckled. "Yeah... and was it that bad?"

Mir looked up at him, catching the glint of mischief in his face and eyes. She shook her head slightly, smirking. "It was horrible." she stated. He laughed. "So horrible... I didn't really want you to stop..."

he smiled at her then, and kissed her... making her blink in pleasureable surprise.

"You're too adorable for that kind of torture..." he mumbled after pulling back slightly. Mir gave him a pout. "Cruelty."

"Yeah, I sorta figured..." he smiled, kissing the pout right off her lips. She couldn't help but laugh when he pulled back, shaking her head. "Crazy pilot." she grumped, kissing his neck lightly.

Dearka felt his skin tingle with the sensation, wrapping his arms around her tighter. "What makes you think I'm crazy? I might be more sane than you..." he muttered, indignant.

"I doubt that completely." Mir whispered in his ear, her voice a bit lower than usual, making him let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

she was playing with him... not that he minded in the least.

She pulled back suddenly, smiling a wicked little smile he had never seen on her face before. "Come, I should be getting to my room, I'm actually rather tired."

Dearka rolled his eyes and grumbled something playfully, though he put an arm around her waist and began to quietly lead her out of the room, laughing at the mockingly grumpy comments she was saying behind him.

It truly was late, however... and their host had not shown. The thought passed through his mind so fast he didn't actually acknowledge it, but it was there.

They still didn't know who it was that had brought them to the ship... and honest to goodness, most of the guys owed whoever it was, a thank you.

Fllay forced herself to calm down, her entire body quaking with the accelaration of wanting to run, but being unable to.

He hadn't let go of her hand yet, and it was beginning to irritate her, however it was more confusing to hear him say her name. It sounded odd coming from him. His usual form of commanding her had been to call her 'natural'

"Are you all right?" he asked again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

_Too fast- Get away!_

Gasping she moved away. "Don't." she stated, eyes wary. He watched her, his own gaze narrowed, his hand still tight around her wrist.

"I need to talk to you, away from here." he stated.

She frowned slightly, unsure of what to do. This was at least a public place... if he hit her-

"Why?' she burst out, confused. He looked back at her in silence. "Will you come or not?" he asked, loosening his grip on her wrist ever so slightly.

Fllay used that moment to jank her arm out of his grasp, rubbing at the joint carefully, her eyes however, were focused on him.

Yzak let his hands drop to his sides, looking at her in silent appeal.

She swallowed hard then, wondering if she might die that day. "Fine."

He nodded in response and turned, pushing through the crowd. Fllay refused to move for a moment, then grinding her teeth she followed, slipping carefully through all the flowing gowns and swirling dancers. she couldn't imagine what it was that he wanted to talk to her about. he had never shown much interest in her

he didn't seem to care that she was a living thing, let alone what she did...

To her surprise however, he led her out of the room and onto the deck, then turned sharply, noting Athrun and the girl he had seen run out the door there, talking... awfully close.

He frowned at that slightly, wondering briefly why it was that Athrun and Lacus acted as though they weren't the least bit engaged.

He turned away again and led Fllay down to the sides of the ship, ignoring the lingering couples. Most people were inside, and those that had come outside were slowly migrating to rooms or to the ballroom again, for the sea wind had begun to mercilessly slap their faces with cold air.

Fllay stood behind him, arms crossed. "What then? What is it?"

he turned, leaning on the railing slightly, studying her. "You're using me to hurt you, so that you can get at Kira." he stated.

Fllay froze, staring at him in surprise... then she frowned. "What are you talking about, you sick minded-"

Yzak clenched his jaw a moment, then snapped, cutting her off. "Do not insult me by pretending it not to be true. I am not an idiot, I see more than you seem to think, and unless you realize that fast you're going to be knee deep in all the little schemes you have planned to get rid of him and his friends."

This time the girl could hardly speak, she was stuttering like she had been hit squarely in the stomach. "I-I... no such thing- who do you think you're-"

Shocking her senseless, he jumped up, grabbed her face roughly in his hand and shoved her forcefully against the opposite wall.

She stared at him in her shock, ignoring the firey pain spreading across her back at the impact.

"Don't deny it, and we might be able to move on from there." he stated through clenched teeth. Fllay swallowed hard and nodded. "All right." she hissed, anger replacing her shock. "Now get your hands off me."

Yzak hesitated a moment, liking the over powering feel of her skin against his for some odd reason... though it was sickening him to see her fear, and her anger...

Slowly he let go, letting her slump slightly, rubbing where he had held her. He hadn't stepped back however. He put both hands flat against the wall, caging her in.

Fllay shrunk slightly, glaring up at him. He felt that stubborn annoyance in the back of his mind, like a splinter...

He had liked scaring her before, had liked annoying her... had liked watching her anger flare after. Now... it just made him, sick.

He sighed, growling a this own weakness and stepped back.

Fllay blinked in surprise, still unsure whether or not she could even stand up straight without him hitting her.

"What is it that you want?" she finally asked, her voice smaller but just as annoyed.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking away from her. He couldn't do anything to her enemies... what was it he wanted? He didn't even know.

Out of his mouth and beyond came the words he didn't really see coming at all.

"I want you to stop." he stated, turning to her again. Fllay frowned. "What?"

"I am Athrun's body guard, and I know that he would be pissed as hell if Kira, or Lacus or that blonde girl I've yet to meet got hurt in any way... And knowing you, that's just what you're planning."

Fllay would have hissed had she been a cat... or a snake. "You know nothing of me." she snapped.

"that's bull and you know it." he retorted, eyes flashing. "Now, I want you to stop acting like some demonic villain, or I'll make you."

She stared at him, eyes glittering with malice. "You'll regrett this one day..." she whispered, surprised to feel the tears welling in her eyes.

Yzak was surprised as well, so surprised that he took a slight step back.

"I'm doing you a favour. You'll never rid of them... I know because I've tried." he replied, scrambling to shut out the pity... the pain that he felt hit him when he saw her cry.

She glared at him one more time, then ran, holding her dress in one hand, she pushed him out of the way and ran.

Yzak stood there, numb with shock. "What the hell did I just...do?"

Unknowingly, each of the 'seeds' andeven those who opposed them, were being watched through several screen in some dark room that they didn't know existed.

The camera screens held each of the couples in clear view, following Mir and Dearka as they walked towards their rooms, watching Lacus and Kira kiss goodnight, following Fllay as she ran towards the bathrooms, studying Yzak as he collapsed against the wall, and most importantly, focusing on the laughing happy faces of the Princess of Orb, and the Rebel 'prince' of the Zaft forces...

The shadow of someone watching stood in the background, hidden. Two men sat at the screens, typing things in to close in on the teens being watched.

"Keep them all in sight from the moment they leave their rooms tomorrow morning... I am going to sleep... Oh, and send out the invitations to the high council after everyone is in their rooms." a voice murmured, sounding soft and slightly accented by some odd unknown way of prounounciation.

"I want them all there." the voice said again, the shadow pushing away from the wall to walk out the door.

"No mistakes."

And with the sound of a door quietly closing, the men at the screen glanced at each other thoughtfully, then went back to following the seeds...


	7. Chapter 7: Philosophical Explanation

_Hey to you all, _

_I actually had a lot of fun with the last chappy, never thought I'd see Dearka singing, or Yzak getting a bit... emotional in a none agressive way. lol_

_Anyway, here is the new chappy. I hope you all like. Please R&R, thank ya. Btw, just thought I'd mention, that most of this was inspired by Tchaikosky and several of his works. I was listening to music while I wrote... a lot of my work is greatly impacted on what I most recently heard, so ((waves at ellie)) Thank ya for handing over the files, it helped quite a bit._

_Philosophical Explanations_

_Running, footsteps, whistling... piercing pain... something shattered, there was blood, on the ground, on the walls... _

_Panting, harsh unsteady gasps for breath... Couldn't get up, struggling, stumbling, falling back down, the metal was cold, the floor, it was so cold... it was sticky, slick with the red liquid, staining pale hands, the smell... metallic, cold, bitter...sweet. _

_Gasping again, watching theliquid sink under the nails, making them red._

_"Oh God..."_

_The voice, light soft, accented, scared... Scrambling again, pulling on the floor, legs weren't working... blood, so much blood, moving like waves crashing into the walls, rushing over the sleeves and the face and the neck, tainting everything red._

_Genes, DNA, chaning shape, color, children crying, babies screaming, nurses, scietists coming close, gently shutting their mouths, ordering that they stop. _

_And then silence, cold never ending silence, broken only by the drum beat of a heart... Who's heart? Who was it?_

_The hand, reached and squeezed the neck of a shirt, coughing, gasping... _

_It's heart, her heart, his heart... the heart... _

_"I don't want to die..."_

_The drum beat was slowling, the silence and the darkness thickening, as if the blood itself had grown darker and darker until it just shallowed everything whole..._

_And the voice had to scream, one more time, just for help, one more time. _

_"No!"_

The scream was caught right in the middle, strangled by the throat closing sharply.

A figure in the dark sat up, choking on the scream and the effort of opening the throat again in order to breathe. Gasping, whomever it was sucked air in heavily, shoving heavy blankets of fur and silk off and onto the ground.

The moonlight was dripping in through the windows, leaking past the heavy black curtains.

Growling, the figure walked over to the intruding light and grabbed the curtains, flinging them in the way, killing off all that was brightness...

* * *

The day begun quite late for most of them, Cagalli being the last to wake at 12... by the sheer force of Mir and Lacus dragging her out of bed.

"Come on, Cagalli, you're not being very princess-like." Mir grunted, tugging at her arm.

Cagalli had the other arm tight around the bed's post, face buried in her pillow.

"Well, Lacus takes care of that for us all, now doens't she...?" she grumped, holding on for all she was worth.

Lacus laughed, pulling at Mir's waist in an attempt to help. "come on, Cagalli!" she cried.

Outside, Kira and Athrun glanced at each other, listening to the shouts from inside.

Dearka walked over, having just come from breakfast. "Um... what's going on? Why're we all standing at the door?"

"Waiting for Cagalli..." Athrun murmured. Dearka blinked slightly, then heard a loud shout and a scream. All three boys blinked and reached towards the door then froze, hearing something knock against the door hard.

"OW! Good grief! Mir, that's my head!" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun shook his head, smirking. "Figures..."

Then, Lacus' voice, though soft an quiet. "Cagalli, I'll get Kira and Athrun to give us some help, if needed..."

A scream, shouts, laughter, grunts of effort and the door flung open, Lacus and Mir stumbled out and the door slammed closed.

They stood there, blinking at the boys. "Um..." Mir began.

"I believe my last comment had an effect on her waking..." Lacus smiled innocently.

The three gentlemen burst into slightly nervous laughter at their statement, chuckling at the idea of two being overpowered by one. Five minutes later, Cagalli still had to come out.

Mir sighed and pushed her sleeves up stubbornly. "No blonde spoiled princess of Orb is gonna get away with this one." she stated, leaning down to pick the lock.

The boys and Lacus watched her curiously take a pin from her hair and begin to ingeniously prod the lock. After a moment, with a soft click the door opened.

The group behind her blinked in surprise.

"i did not know you could do taht.." Dearka stated. Mir turned to look at him and grinned. Quietly, she peeked into the room, noting that the bed was empty and the door to the bathroom was open, allowing them to see a heavy flow of steam pouring from inside.

Athrun quickly pulled back, blushing furiously.

Lacus and Mir slipped inside and closed the door rather in the faces of Kira and Dearka, who just blinked and looked at each other in slight surprise.

"What the... " Dearka stated. Silently the three boys leaned against the walls, hands deep in their pockets, preparing for a long and boring wait.

10 minutes later...

"AHHHH! What are you TWO doing in here?"

Kira and Athrun both jumped away from the door at the shout. Dearka shook his head. "That girl..."

Listening intently to her rather loud protests and the laughter from the other two, Kira and Athrun glanced at each other... "Do you think we should go in there and help her?" Athrun asked.

Kira blinked at him. "I have a feeling she's changing." he replied, surprising himself by keeping the smirk off his face.

Athrun turned a deep shade of red and looked down sharply. "Right..."

Suddenly, the door flung open and out came Cagalli,she stumbled right into Athrun, who, obviously, caught her and stumbled himself, ending on the floor with her very much on top of him.

She was wearing some sort of dark green sleeveless turtle neck, hugging her form closely. She was also wearing a darker green skirt, that seemed to just flow as she moved, down to her shin. the movement of being shoved out made it noticeable how much like a bell it swayed.

Her hair had been put up in a small braided bun with tendrils of her hair falling around her face, coming loose from her rather rough make over.

He blinked at her in slight surprise, feeling the same amount of heat spread over his cheeks as he saw spread over hers.

"Good morning." he said, finding a lack of anything else to say.

Cagalli blinked at him, listening to the other's laughing around her. She wrinkled her nose, and found herself sulking.. or doing what she thought was a sulk, but was actually a pout.

Athrun smiled and kissed it off her lips quickly. "Hey!" she cried, while elegantly dragged her off the floor.

The others laughed all the harder, earning themselves looks from the rather abused blonde.

"Come on, we'd better get you something to eat and find out who envited us on this council... before it starts, I don't like surprises." Athrun said, though he was hardly thinking of the council, concentrating instead on not staring at her as she stood.

The skirt and shirt hugged her body all too well, and had he had less retraint he would have rather gone ahead and stared.

Even so, Cagalli noticed him looking at her and blushed heavily, averting her eyes quickly.

Mir giggled at them and grabbed Dearka's arm. "Let's go."

Together they walked to the ballroom which had over night turned into some sort of huge breakfast room.

The pillars were suddenly seperated by wide windows staring out into the never ending see, letting all light shine through and into the room.

The seemingly endless table was still there, weighed down heavily by the seemingly endless supply of breakfast food.

"It's nearly lunch, I thought it'd be all gone by now." she muttered.

"They slowly change it to lunch." Kira explained, picking out a peach for Lacus and handing over to the hungry girl.

Cagalli shrugged thoughfully as they settled down around the table, laughing at random things, talking... all avoiding the subject of the council which was soon to come.

Instead, it decided to barge into their morning.. or... early afternoon, depending on how you look at it.

Quietly, a servant holding several small white envelopes walked towards them and stopped, bowing politely.

He offered the silver tray towards Kira and Lacus with the envelopes in them.

"A message, ladies and gentlemen, from our host."

The group glanced around at each other quickly in surprise, taking the envelopes with care.

Athrun opened his, nodding his thanks at the servant who didn't linger but left as soon as he had handed out the last one.

Each envelope had each name, wripped by hand in a very delicate beautiful style of writing.

Cagalli looked at the small card that fell out, cocking her head at the simply lilly that covered the cream colored paper.

She opened it and frowned at the writing again... It looked to real and yet too perfect to be done by hand, yet she could see large ink blots were the pen had paused.

Silently, she scanned the invitation. "...the writing is rather amazing." Lacus said softly, studying it.

Kira nodded. "Is it by hand?"

Athrun cocked his head at it, uncertain of touching it, should it smudge. "I'd say so..."

Dearka and Mir glanced at each other, then back at the envelopes. "Why did we get an invitation for the council? We're not representatives..." Mir put in, studying the heather decorating the front of her invitation.

Lacus frowned slightly. "That is true... But i was equally surprised at being asked to represent ZAFT... after all..."

"We're not with zaft." Athrun murmured, finishing her sentence. She nodded and looked down at the paper.

Cagalli sighed as well, remembering the look on her father's face. What was it that made him so uncomfortable.

"It says 'high council'." Dearka put in quickly, his clever sight noting the key word.

"I didn't know they were dividing us into councils..." he muttered, looking lower to find a small list of ranking councils and who was in which one...

"We're in the highest set. There is only-" Lacus started, then stared at the paper.

The other's looked up at her, blinking. "What is it?" Kira asked.

"Look... it's-"

They all looked down at the list and stared in surprise as well.

High Youth Council

Athrun Zala

Cagalli Yula Attha

Dearka Elsman

Fllay Allster

Kira Yamato

Lacus Clyne

Miriallia Haw

Yzak Joule

"Yzak and Fllay?" Dearka asked, frowning. Athrun bit his lip. "Something doesn't seem right..."

Mir looked sighed, rubbing her hands together lightly with contained tension.

"What time are we supposed to be there?" She asked, even though she was holding the card.

Kira looked at the time, then at his watch and winced. "Now..."

No one moved, they stayed put, looking at each other apprehensively.

CAgalli sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. "Come on, guys... what could be the worst thing that could happen?'

* * *

The room was circular, and there seemed to be no windows. The table in the middle of the room dominating most of the space was also circular and large, leaving a large gap between each rather comfortable looking chair.

At one end of the room was a black curtain that reached down from the ceiling to the floor.

Cagalli hesitated to step in for only a moment, then forced herself to take the step inside. No one else noticed, except Athrun who stood right behind her, tension making his muscles tight.

Quietly, they all looked at each other and took a seat, seeing as there was no name tags on any chairs.

A servant entered the room, and asked them politely if they wished to eat or drink anything, but they were all so nervous that they quickly waved him away indifferently, though they said nothing to each other.

Fllay and Yzak had yet to appear, which was making Kira all th more nervous, however he kept silent and well in control, his eyes narrowed and staring at the table.

The door opened- or... what they thought was a door opened.

They had all thought that there was only one door to the room, however, the door that opened was at the opposite end of the door through which they had entered.

And in came, a girl none of them had ever set eyes on.

She was tall, and slender, her skin just a tinge darker than theirs, large wide eyes set in a delicate little face. Her hair was dark and straight, tumbling down past her knees, however it was so healthy looking that it didn't look bad at all.

She had it pulled back from her face with two silver clips holding locks behind her ears.

The simple black blouse reached only to her elbows, and buttoned down just above her belly buttom exposing a tiny sliver of flat tanned stomach. The matching black skirt fell all the way to the floor, hiding her black sandals as she walked towards them.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." she murmured, taking a seat. It was then that they noticed that rather than there being three empty seats at the table for the host, Fllay and Yzak, there was four.

Cagalli looked around at the others in slight surprise, trying to understand. The girl noticed this and nodded at her politely. "I am Adrene, first hand servant of your host." she murmured. "I apologize for my sudden entrance, he is having some trouble this morning, however he will be here shortly."

The voice thatcame from those tell tale lips of another culture was just as tell tale. The pronounciation was accented as well, and her voice was lighter, quieter, riding the air as if weightless.

"I see... It's all right, then, I suppose you know who we all are?" Athrun asked,feeling rather unnerved.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I have memorized each of your names and faces, I know well who you all are."

Theyblinked, having not expected an answer like that. A simple yes would have been less frightening.

Then from out of nowhere, surprising them all came a young man, wearing all black as well, a turtle neck and a sort of coat that fell down below his ankles. He was pale as a vampire and looked a lot like one, despite Lacus' best intentions of not thinking such a thing, it slipped in anyway.

His lips were a rather bright color, though red did not match. His eyes glittering blue, his hair black and curly, framing his face. It was a handsome youthful face that they looked at, high cheekbones, a full smiling mouth and large eyes.

"Good afternoon... or, morning, I would suppose" he said, his voice deep and dark, making them all feel as though they were sinking into some deep ocean. His eyes flickered to Cagalli as he said that, and she started in surprise.

Athrun glanced about, noting the unsettleness working it's way around the room.

"I am Nicholas." he said after a moment, to let the sound settle. "And I know for a fact, that you have no idea who I am despite knowing my name, and you don't know why you're here, nor why you've never heard of me before." he stated, putting a folder down on the table and opening it.

He took sheets of paper out in silence while they glanced at each other in confusion.

he looked up after a moment, and began to slowly hand each paper out.

"However, I think I would preffer to keep most of those questions unanswered. You now know what my name is, you have met me in person, therefore you know it is not some zaft, earth alliance or orb leader trying to get their hands on you. However, I cannot tell you anything other than that. Is that clear?"

Dearka was looking around at Kira and Athrun, who were tense, their eyes focused on Nicholas rather than on the paper he was handing out.

"what do you want with us?" Athrun asked, as politely as he could. "A youth council has never made much difference in war..."

Nicholas nodded sadly. "Yes,I know." he said softly, with more tenderness than they all expected. Adrene, who they had forgotten was there, put a hand on over his, which rested on the table. Nicholas did not acknowledge the touch, but did not draw back, which seemed to suit Adrene just fine.

"I am here, to change that fact." he stated, looking directly at Athrun, then turning to Kira. "I know you want to change it too."

Cagalli shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the mystery seeming to hover over the table... and where were Fllay and Yzak, if they were in the council too, shouldn't they be hearing all of this.

"I... I don't think I understand." Mir started. "We are just-"

"Body guards." Nicholas finished for her, nodding. "I know. I asked your 'leaders' to feed you that sad little story of the council in order to get you here unharmed."

"Unharmed? By what?" Dearka snapped.

"Those who oppose me." Nicholas replied simply, turning to look at him. "There are those out there who wish this war to continue. They know my capability and have tried... 'ridding' of me before now, that is why I have remained unknown for so long, and so it shall continue." he said calmly.

"I have brought you here, by pretense under the believe that this is a youth council. The core, however is that the youth council is a cover up for this, what I call the Seed project."

Cagalli started..."The Seed project..." she breathed, remembering her father saying something once, about seeds... what had it been, why did it ring a bell.

"For the last few months we have been carefully monitoring all your activities." he said softly.

Dearka grunted uncomfortably. "You mean you've had someone watching us for the last few months?" he asked, incredilous.

Nicholas cocked one eyebrow at him and nodded. "Yes."

Kira looked a bit disturbed by the idea. "What for? What could you gain from something like that."

Nicholas nodded at him. "Excellent question. We've found, the Seeds. A very long time ago you were all just, potentials, now we have found a big enough group. You're all... different."

Cagalli frowned slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"You all have capabilities that this war is in need of, to stop. And, you are all important enough people in a political sense to make these things happen."

"What things?" Kira said slowly, feeling his instincts unhappily warn him something bad was coming.

"You three." Nicholas said, pointing at Athrun, Cagalli and Kira. "You, are berserkers."

The group froze. "What?" Kira breathed, however, it was not a confused exclamation, but one of disbelieve.

How... how had he known of that. Athrun and Cagalli however, were frowning in confusion. "We're what...?"

Lacus blinked in surprise. "Mythilogical warriors... but- what do you mean?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Just what it means." Nicholas said, nodding. "Just what it means."

"And we're going to use that, to our advantage. What I need is to create a group that no one expects to not only defend the innocent out there, but unite and show the fact that coordinators and naturals have a chance living together." he explained. "If I am correct, this is a mixed group." he nodded.

Mir shrunk slightly. "A bit..." she admitted.

He nodded. "That is the whole idea. We need you, to make this happen."

The group looked at each other worriedly, Cagalli revising everything in her head as fast as she could.

"...you want us to be like..."

"Agents." Athrun finished, frowning at the table. Nicholas nodded.

The group looked at each other, unsure. They needed time... lots and lots of time.

* * *

_Hey ya all... so there's the new chapter. I didn't really like this one, even though it was driving force in the plot... and even though it actually went okay, I guess... I'm not so sure I like where this is going however, i feel a bit like it's really really OOC. Oh well though. If you all feel like it truly truly is, please R&R and tell me, so I might consider changing the last chapter... OR if i really don't like it, even if i redo several times, I stop. We'll see... I'm a bit, tipsy about it. However, if you all feel like it's good enough to put up with, lemme know too, so i can keep going. ALl righty, thank ya all._


	8. Chapter 8: Loyal Rebels

_Well, I didn't get a lot of reviews for that chapter, no worries though, I guess it's all right, none of you want me to rewrite, so I'll stick with it. I'm a bit unsure of my new characters considering I honest to goodness have no clue what I'm doing... I've never written them before because I hadn't created them until now... so yeah, if you see real messy character developement, you'll at least know why. _

_Anyway, here we go, pray it doesn't turn out too bad. Review replies will be at the end of the chapter. _

_Dutiful Loyal Rebels_

Adrene walked them quietly to the door, and Cagalli was able to catch a glimpse of Nicholas slipping out the other door, nodding at her quickly before disappearing.

She frowned slightly, feeling Adrene's hand on her elbow, though it was a light touch, it was a commanding one.

"Please, ask any servant on board to take you to myself or my master and it shall be done, whenever you may need us. However, we have a lot to do in preperation for the council meeting involving all the lower levels, excuse me. It was a pleasure to meet you all in person." Adrene said quickly, nodding to them politely, her cascade of dark hair glittering as she moved her head, right before she quietly shut the door.

Mir and Cagalli glanced at each other, frowning slightly. As if on cue they all looked down at the black folders they had been handed and winced.

Each of them had been offered an assignment.

_"Keyword is 'offered." Nicholas had said. "Offered. You are not being forced of expected to participate... However, it would greatly help people unable to defend themselves if you did."_

Athrun rubbed his face lightly, now feeling torn between three different groups each with their own feelings on the war and what should be done..

"I think, we all have a lot of thinking to do." he murmured.

Kira nodded and froze, looking in the direction of the hall, eyes wide in slight surprise.

Cagalli and Athrun both followed his stare and blinked in surprise, seeing Yzak and Fllay heading down the hallway slowly, talking...calmly.

"What the..." Athrun murmured, blinking. Mir and Dearka looked at each other in surprise then back at the two figures heading in their direction.

"And where in the world were they when the council was in place?" Dearka asked quietly, staring in shock as Yzak actually opened a door for Fllay and waited for her to get inside.

Athrun shook his head slightly. "I don't know... weren't they envited?" he asked catiously, looking back down at the invitation he still held in his hand.

Cagalli gave a loud groan of frustration and rubbed her face.

"I need silence and thinking space, so if you would all excuse me." she murmured, and turned around, leaving without another word.

She left a wake of confused slightly surprised looks behind, blinking at her back.

"What was that all about?" Mir enquired, feeling her confusion increasing. Things were happening so fast, there were a lot of things for her to think of.

Dearka puta hand on her shoulder. "she has one of the toughest choices, already Zaft and the Earth Alliances are after her... and if she decides to paly an agent to keep Orb from creating any new weapons-"

Athrun winced. "She'd have her own people hunting her too..."

Kira frowned. "Wha... but, she's the princess- her father would-"

Athrun interuptted quickly, frowning. "Parents can be trusted as far as you trust anyone else, Kira. And her father has already lied to her once... Hyliopolis is the result of said lie."

The silence that leveled over the group was intense, awkward, strangling them slightly. They all had choices to make, and only a week to make it. Once they got back to the harbour, each one of them would be going in their own directions, and they would all either have a task or not...

A dangerous task no less.

Lacus looked down at her black folder, a bit frightened by what might be in the papers.

"I think I too need some room to think." she whispered, her eyes narrowing slightly at the paper.

Kira started in slight surprise, hearing that slight tone of sadness in her voice he had heard only a few times before. "...Lacus."

"Do not worry, I need only some time." she continued, turning to head down the hall opposite the way that Cagalli had headed.

The group that remained looked at each other, four anxious faces. Mir looked at them and sighed. "Maybe we should all just... go." she murmured. Dearka nodded. "We all need to make our choices, we'll get together at dinner and see what we should do."

Kira and Athrun nodded, started away.

Mir looked up at Dearka then back down at her folder. "I still don't understand why it is that Nicholas wishes for my assistance. I have no connections to the Earth Forces, or the Plants."

Dearka nodded slightly. "Perhaps that is the angle he wishes to use you for."

she started at the thought. If she was unknown, past reputation could not follow up on what her actions might be, unlike Lacus and Athrun, she had no treachery to make the Zaft forces question motives, unlike Kira, she had not faught against her own people, unlike Cagalli she had not lied about neutrality...

She frowned down at her hands.

"I'm perfect for a new face to distract everyone with." she murmured. Dearka nodded slightly, taking her chin in one hand gently. "Think carefully, Mir."

Turning away, he turned into the nearest hallway, leaving her alone. Mir looked down at the folder again, angry that Nicholas would should such a damned color for information. Black of all of them... did he need to use the darkness of death to tell them their missions.

Rubbing the frown from her face, she turned away and started towards her room... there was so much to consider. So much to ask...

* * *

Unlike the others, Fllay and Yzak had not been handed an invitation to the council, and had no idea why the group before them was staring with such looks of surprise as they walked down the hallway.

Fllay frowned slightly, and turned towards Yzak, murmuring quietly. "They won't let us pass without an explanation, that much I assure you."

Silently, Yzak nodded and turned, opening the nearest door. "It's here anyway..." he mumbled.

Fllay slipped inside quickly and looked around, frowning.

The room was white washed, walls of a creamy color stained marble stood in each corner, from then fell heavy white curtains, blocking out the walls.

Yzak started in surprise as he closed the door.

"What the-"

"Good afternoon." a voice said.

Together they spun around sharply, looking to find the voice.

A young woman they had never seen before slipped into the room behind them, though they hadn't seen her following. It was Adrene.

Fllay stared at her, frowning slightly. "Who are-"

"My name is Adrene." the woman continued, cutting her off. Her voice was sharper than when she spoke to the others, and her tone less fragile, more forceful. Her hands were carefully folded in front of her. "Please sit down." she added cooly.

Yzak and Fllay looked at each other... both feeling odd for doing so. It had only been three minutes after they had decided on a rather grudged truce, and they were still unsure of why they had decided upon it in the first place.

Yzak's excuse had simply been that it was best for them all while at a council. Fllay however had her doubts.

Together they settled on the table, smoothing their hands over the cool smooth surface.

"My master will be with you shortly, while he is away I am to inform you of some rather important things." she continued, walking around the table to face them opposite of the door.

Fllay's eyes flickered to the door for a half a second, noting that despite it being in reach, she felt as though she were trapped.

"You are about to meet a leader of a secret organization." Adrene continued. "One that has been at work for the last two years. He wishes to ask for yous assistance, however..." she murmured. "...because he is in danger in most places, you are not allowed to speak of him anywhere any time to anyone, and must endure being wired in order for us to trust you."

Yzak scowled. "What- you must be mad. What kind of wired are you-" he started.

Adrene stood, and he was slightly surprised to find that she was rather imposing despite her frail figure and wide innocent eyes.

"You may endure it by will, or by force. You know too much already." she stated. Fllay scowled as well.

"We never even wanted to-" she started. Adrene shot her a glare and shut her up in seconds.

"Will you be silent, for once. This is a problem that I can adress with only one person at a time. His reasons are different from yours." she stated.

Fllay gaped like a goldfish for a long time, gasping for breath at being insulted.

"As for you." Adrene continued, turning to look at Yzak. "Our technology is beyond that of your nation." she said. "You need not fear being caught. For the most part you wont even remember that you're being recorded."

He frowned. "For how long must I have this piece of wiring?"

Adrene shrugged. "As long as my lord commands"

Fllay sat there for a moment more, wondering why she hadn't bothered to simply run out of the room already. The door was right there.

The thought was enough to make her stand. "I'm leaving." she stated, turning to go.

Adrene watched her for a moment, then stated. "You leave, you bring a whole world of trouble towards you. Whether you like it or not we must make sure you tell no one. It matters not how we do so."

Fllay froze.

"What?" she whispered, turning around. Yzak looked back and forth between the girls, feeling a bit out of place.

"By coming to the council you agreed to this. Would you find it so difficult to keep silent on meeting the host of this ship?"

Yzak mulled over that piece of information for a moment, wondering if he really would have trouble. Sighing he sat down, and frowned down at his hands. "Fine." he stated.

Fllay blinked at him in surprise, feeling left out, all alone to face the glare of that black haired goth.

Fuming she sat down again, arms crossed. "Fine." she snapped as well.

Adrene nodded her irritated acknowledgment and turned around. "He is here."

A door they too hadn't seen opened to the right and they both started in surprise as the vampire look alike walked quietly into their midsts.

"Good day." he started and smiled, though it looked bitter. "To buisness..."


	9. Chapter 9: Undecided Decisions

_This is a really hard fic to write, I've decided, because I don't know what's going on, or what I can get away with, but, whatever, it's all right, I'll keep trying, perhaps a little bit of my good writing will show up amongst it all._

_Undecided Decisions_

For several days they had put off talking about the assignments. None of them bothered to ask each other what each one meant, nor what they were going to do about it.

One thing was for sure, it was difficult for all of them to even think about the assignments let alone decide whether or not they were going to do them.

As it turned out, the group decided that since they had several days left, they wouldn't talk about it until later, much later when they had no time left..

Preassure always helped with choices.

Fllay and Yzak had been around each other more than the group could understand. They would see them at dinner, talking quietly, and during the major council, Yzak stood behind Fllay, as if he were her body guard rather than Kira, which Kira didn't mind at all.

None of the group minded. Because she was with Yzak all the time, she found no time to come after them, and Mir was delighted to have three full days without a Fllay to come along and ruin them.

This of course was something else that they had silently agreed not to talk about, for the subject never came up, and though they all watched Fllay and Yzak when they walked by or during the councils and exchanged looks of wonder and curiousity no one spoke about it.

As it so happened. The council was meant to go on for two whole weeks, and they had finished off the first week by simply putting off all the important choices.

This was starting to hang over everyone's head very much like a blade, waiting until it would finally shatter the supposed calm.

Cagalli was thinking about this quietly while she sat at the major council, listening to all the other representatives debate about the war and about things that were already being debated in actual councils with real power.

She had been to several of them and found them to be rather boring and irritating for the leaders never could come to one conclusion and someone was always left unsatisfied...

_But... I suppose, that is democracy._

She jumped slightly as Nicholas' voice cut through the shouting and argumentive tones of the council, silencing all that wished to pick a fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a 'council'. Here we discuss things, we do not debate them, nor do we argue them. I think that is enough for tonight... The next council meeting will be day after tomorrow after breakfast." he sighed, and for a moment his voice wavered, sounding tired.

Cagalli and Lacus quickly glanced at each other, both noting the tone in his voice.

Lacus had a rather serious expression that Cagalli rarely saw on her face.

As the council began to leave, LAcus nodded towards the Orb Princess and they stayed seated, waiting patiently for the others to move along and away.

Kira and Athrun both stopped, seeing the girls sitting there, waiting. They glanced at each other and then over at Nicholas, who had noticed their lack of departure.

Mir and Dearka, who were both outside peeked in, waiting for the others, and noted the lack of movement. For a second they hesitated, then slipped in, Dearka earning himself a look from Yzak as he took Mir's hand idly.

He didn't reply with words, but in his eyes was challange.

Nicholas glanced around, noting that all the Seeds were there, and so he said.

"What is it?"

"That is what Cagalli and I were wondering." Lacus put in, her eyes carefully running over all his physical aspects. He looked tired, more so than when they first met him.

He blinked and then started in surprise as the others nodded their agreement, looking at him with curious knowing eyes.

"Well, I suppose it only figures that you would all notice..." he murmured, sighing.

"We're running out of time." he finally said, glancing back as the door to his right opened and Adrene entered, quietly sitting herself beside him.

"Out of time? What do you mean?" Cagalli asked catiously.

Nicholas looked at her for a long moment and then said, as if it pained him. "We've got information that your home country will be attacked by the Naturals, led by the leader of Blue Cosmos." he murmured, looking down at the ground. "Azrael is his name."

Mir breathed in sharply at the name, feeling a cold shiver slide down her neck. Azrael was one of the many names of the devil.

Dearka noted her startled look but said nothing, paying attention instead to Nicholas... and Cagalli's pale look.

"But... why?" she whispered, her hands limp on the table, posture stiff.

Nicholas shook his head. "I do not know... We have ideas however." He added. "Secret weapons your country said nothing about."

Cagalli's eyes widened, remembering all the mobile suits. "Oh god..."

"When is this attack?' Athrun asked, wishing he could simply walk over to her and hold her, but he was across the room.

"Soon, we're not sure when." Nicholas replied. Yzak grit his teeth, as did Fllay.

"If Orb has hidden weapons it deserves to be attacked. Why would it claim to be a neutral nation if-"

"Shut up, Yzak." Athrun snapped, eyes flashing as he turned towards him.

Fllay shrunk slightly, getting the end of Athrun's glare, though it was intended at Yzak.

The two coordinators glared at each other, daring for something else to go on.

Dearka and Kira both tensed.

"Guys, let's be a bit more civilized..." Dearka snapped, giving Yzak a look. "No one deserves to be attacked. There are people who had nothing to do with it in each nation. It's not right."

"War is not right, but we do so anyway." Yzak snapped. "It's life. Right and wrong fade."

Nicholas let out an exasperated sigh. "There is nothing I can do about it... that is what worries me. I'm sending you all out earlier than planned... That is if you all take the assignments." he added.

Thegroup froze, forgetting each argument.

"What?"

"I need you all to tell me now, if you'll take each assignment." he stated. The tohers looked at each other, and then out of the blue, Cagalli said.

"I'm taking mine."

She had hardly finished when Kira and Athrun both nodded. "Us too."

Lacus sighed. "Me too..."

Nods all around followed, and the decision was final. The seeds had accepted.

Nicholas gave a sigh of relief. "We might save some yet... You leave tomorrow morning. Please rest and pack up. Adrene will give you detailed instructions in the morning, now... I must go." he murmured, turning to leave.

"Good luck to you all."

And with that he was gone, Adrene following behind him.

The group was silent and frightened, but determination too hung in the air. If they could do anything about it, less people would die...

It was the destiny of the seeds, it was the only thing they could think to do, that would help anything.

* * *

_This is a very short chapter, I'm sorry to you all, there is little of anything in this except a shove towards something of a plot... (sigh)I am sorry. Please R&R_

_I will post with more depth soon. _

_- White Scribe_


End file.
